Look My Way
by Cremated Genius
Summary: Natsu has been looking for the perfect girlfriend since he could have remembered, in the hopes of marrying said girl when he reaches 27. Now, 19 years old and he is still without any girlfriend. Lucy, who has been in love with her bestfriend; Natsu since high school has been chasing Natsu for over 10 years, yet, she still doesn't have the guts to tell him her feelings. Now, there
1. 1

3rd Person's POV Saturday, 10:30 am, Location: Magnolia Suburbs - Natsu's home

"Oh Lucy, what's up? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked as he opened the front door to his home.

"Just visiting. Wanted to give you some company." Lucy stepped past Natsu in her pink trench coat. She looked back at the pinkette who was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Company? But I've got Happy, so I'm good." His pet cat Happy purred as the small mammal rested itself on Natsu's couch.

"Also I don't have any food for you so you can stop where you are." Natsu said as the blonde was making her way to his kitchen.

"You don't deserve my warm company then if you have no food here." Lucy looked back with disappointment.

"Don't be so angry Lucy, I got canned tuna in the fridge." Natsu waved his hand back and forth.

"I'M NOT YOUR PET, HAPPY, YOU KNOW!!" She shouted in response.

"Hehe." Natsu chuckled.

"What's with the towel?" Lucy sat down on the couch and pointed at Natsu's flame patterned towel.

"Oh. I just got done doing some things." Natsu looked down at his towel then back up at Lucy - quickly.

"Bathing?" Lucy raised a brow.

"Yeah... YEAH! That's it! I was in the shower." Natsu pointed at her.

"But your knees are ashy, so you couldn't have just jumped out of the shower." Lucy grew more suspicious.

"Ugh..." Natsu was dumbfounded, he couldn't believe that he went for that option rather than coming up with something else.

"Have you been doing it again?" Lucy squinted her eyes at the pinkette.

"Doing what?" Natsu looked away from her glaring eyes.

"I knew it." She folded her arms, followed by a pout. "Who is she this time?"

"..." Natsu had his hands behind his head. He looked away from her once again and pouted. "And why are you so worked up about it?"

"I'm not! I just want to see who my best friend is hitting up this time." Lucy crossed her legs as she petted Happy who was purring in his sleep.

"No one special, just Evergreen..." Natsu plopped himself down right beside Lucy.

"Evergreen?! But doesn't one of your guy friends really like her?" Lucy gasped.

"Yeah, big ol' Elfman likes Evergreen and I mean, really, really likes her. Haha." Natsu smiled with a toothy grin.

"All the better reason. You shouldn't have hit on her when Elfman wanted her." Lucy lightly tapped Natsu's head.

"You snooze, you lose. He shouldn't have been so carefree about it. That Evergreen has a plump butt, so of course, I couldn't resist" Natsu continued to smile.

"Pervert." Lucy muttered.

"I heard that." Natsu lightly flicked Lucy's forehead.

Lucy put her hands to her forehead and pouted at Natsu. "Jerk."

They remained quiet as they heard light high heel steps coming down the stairs.

Natsu and Lucy flicked their heads to the right and saw Evergreen with her handbag and coat that was draped over her forearm. She walked from the stairs, behind the couch and snaked her arms around Natsu's neck.

She kissed Natsu on the neck and nibbled on his flesh for a bit.

"I really enjoyed last night, such amazing technique you have Nats... oh silly me, Daddy Dragneel." Evergreen fixed her glasses and opened the front door. "Call me when you want some more fun."

The front door closed shut and the light high heeled steps could be heard in the distance before the sound could no longer reach their ears.

"Bet you 5 you won't call her ever again." Lucy sat back comfortably on the couch.

"Yep." Natsu grabbed his wallet off the coffee table beside him and handed Lucy a 5 note.

Lucy took the note and put it in her coat pocket.

Natsu took a cigarette from the table and lit it. He raised it to his lips and inhaled deeply. Then exhaled.

"Fuck man. I needed that." Natsu relaxed as he put the cigarette to his lips once more to hold it there. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. "Messing with all these girls who have nothing good about them is getting annoying."

"None of them have matched your requirements yet?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her head. It may have been a light flick but the pain still hurts.

"Nope. Just a bunch of girls that only care about sex. I thought the girls at the tavern would be girlfriend material but all they do once they get invited to my home is open up their legs and then it kicks off from there." Natsu took another puff from his cigarette.

"Keep your head up Natsu. You'll find the right one some day." Lucy looked down at her trench coat and unbuckled the belt. She clutched onto it. "Speaking of which... what is your special requirement again?"

"Beautiful body, beautiful personality, likes games, likes watching football, likes long walks on the beach, likes manga. That's pretty much it, haven't found anything else to add to that." Natsu said as he continued to flick through the channels.

"Okay." Lucy looked back at the television. "She's closer than you think you know."

"Hmm." Natsu looked up at her, unbothered.

"She's been right beside you this whole time!" Lucy pulled off her trench coat to reveal her naked body that was glistening like she had just rubbed some baby oil on before coming over to Natsu's home.

Natsu looked up at Lucy with a straight face, just before straightening himself up and leaning his face on his fist that was resting on the arm rest. This made him able to see from the side and continue flicking the channels.

"Oh. You wanna be a nude model, you got the body for it so go ahead." Natsu commented as he continued to flick the channels.

"Gah." Lucy's jaw dropped. She threw her trench coat to the floor and posed in front of Natsu.

She decided to try again. She had planned for this, very well actually. She grabbed her trench coat and pulled out one of Natsu's favourite mangas; Rave Master.

"Oh Natsu. Look, the new edition of Rave Master. All in colour and a few special pages to go along with it." She blew a kiss at him.

"You wanna be a nude advertiser? That's cool, go for it!" Natsu continued to flick the channels.

"You can't be serious!!!" Lucy said surprised.

She went over and sat on Natsu's lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her chest.

"His warm breath is making my heart beat so fast." Lucy thought happily to herself.

"Your boobs have gotten bigger, but the last thing I want on my gravestone is that I suffocated because my bestfriend pressed her boobs on my face. Get off." Natsu said with a muffled tone as he pushed Lucy off him lightly.

Lucy rubbed her butt as she went for her trench coat again.

"That's kinda ballsy what you did there Luce. A trench coat with nothing under, didn't you get scared that the flap at the back would've moved away for other guys to see your butt?" Natsu put out his cigarette.

"N-N-N-No! I-I-I just forgot to bring my clothes that's all..." Lucy stuttered as she fiddled around with the belt.

"And who forgets to bring their clothes out in this day and age?" Natsu laughed.

"..." Lucy scrunched up her face as little tears appeared in her eyes. "Stop laughing! It took me a long time to agree to doing this."

"Agree to what? Did the girls at the tavern dare you to do something stupid again?" Natsu calmed down from his high laughter.

Lucy's face scrunched up as the little bit of pride she had was hurt. She buckled up her belt and looked up at the pinkette once more, with a nice bright smile on her face.

"Yeah! It was a dare that the girls dared me to do, so now I'm going to go back there and wring Cana's neck. Haha! See you there Natsu." Lucy ran to the door and opened it.

She looked back at Natsu who gave her a toothy grin as she made her way out.

"Lucy is pursuing new things, right Happy?" Natsu turned to his blue cat who purred in response.

"Hmm. Aye to that one Sir. I should tell her that the whole nude things isn't such a good idea though." Natsu looked at his door as he went to lock it.

Once doing so, he stretched.

"Alright! Come to the kitchen Happy, so I can serve you your tuna, I'm going to the tavern today to hang out with the guys, so don't go running out the window looking for me." Natsu marched over to the kitchen.

Saturday, 10:50 am, Location: Magnolia Surburbs - Lucy's Home (10 minutes from Natsu's)

Lucy entered her apartment as she dropped her keys on the mantlepiece.

She went to her fridge, pulled out a tub of strawberry ice cream and went to her room.

She took off her trench coat and threw on her blue PJ's.

"All of that for what?!" She muttered to herself.

She put on her red glasses and grabbed the tub of ice cream and dug her spoon into it as she took big scoops from it.

She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.

The TV instantly changed to Netflix as it was the last thing Lucy was watching. The recent show that she was watching came up.

She was up to the part where the antisocial girl had finally kissed the boyfriend that she had always wanted.

Tears dropped from Lucy's eyes.

"It's about time! I've waited 4 seasons for this moment. Nice one, Gretchen!" Lucy cheered as the credits rolled on the screen.

Her face showed no signs of happiness, just more tears.

She was supposed to be happy, so why wasn't she?

"It didn't work, it didn't work, it didn't work, it didn't work, it didn't work." Lucy said in her head.

"I've tried and tried and tried and tried. And still..." She held on tightly to the spoon.

Across her room, laid papers that had the title, failed attempts.

150 attempts counting.

Attempts where she had tried to win the pinkette's attention and heart.

Tears began to flow out of her eyes once more. "Still... he never looked my way..." Tears dropped on her lap.

"... just like he always does." Lucy mumbled.

-To Be Continued


	2. 2

3rd Person POV - Magnolia Shop n Go, 12:25pm

Natsu went down the pet food aisle and picked up some munchies for Happy.

"I guess he deserves some kind of treat. I don't know if I should buy him a new toy or not. He hardly stays at home." Natsu put his hand to his chin as he looked at the new toys that they had up on the shelves.

Natsu just ended up throwing a fish plushie inside the basket and continued his shopping to get groceries for the house.

He then went down the home accessories aisle to get deodorant and some rubbers.

"These are going to be needed. I sometimes do it raw but since that Daphne incident, I've been skeptical about doing it raw, that crazy bitch tried to trap me." Natsu picked up a box, size large rubbers and put them in the basket as well.

Once he had finished picking everything he needed, he made his way to the self-checkout and put his basket down to start scanning them.

He never used the self-checkout before, normally he just went to the people behind the till and let them do it for him, but this time he wanted to do it himself without a lonely widow coming up to him and asking him about how big he is under his shorts.

"These old hags will be the death of me." He mumbled to himself. He scanned his first item and put it in a plastic bag that they kept next to the scanner.

He was halfway done until he felt someone tap his shoulder.

He slowly turned his head to the source - slowly. Hoping it wasn't a old lady looking for a young hot man to have fun with.

Then he saw Laki.

One of Lucy's friends...

Actually, as far as Lucy knew, she was just a local that also went to their favourite known tavern called Fairy Tail.

Natsu on the other hand, knew her very well, she was saved as 'nerdy big breasts' in his contacts.

They've been fooling around from time to time when Natsu has nothing to do and isn't hanging out with the guys.

"Oh I knew it was you Natsu, your salmon coloured hair gives it all away." Laki giggled.

"Yeah I know. The hair is a dead giveaway to many people when they try to find me in a crowd." He scanned the last item, tapped continue on the screen then paid for his groceries.

He turned to Laki who was standing there looking down at her feet.

She was wearing a casual attire. A white and purple tank top, blue denim-cut off shorts and some flip flops.

"So, what's up with you? Were you doing some shopping as well?" He asked. He felt the need to make conversation, even though he wanted to get out of here, Fast!

"No No. Not at all. I came to look for you." Laki continued to look down at her shoes as she fiddled with her hands.

"Stalker much?" Natsu picked up his bags full of groceries and walked to the exit. Laki, in tow, following right beside him.

"No! I've been texting and calling you but you never picked up." Laki said with a sad tone.

"Oh. My phone is in repairs right now." Natsu said without making any eye contact with her.

"That explains a lot. You should tell me where your house is then, so I can just visit you." Laki laughed sheepishly.

"And why would I do that?" Natsu grimaced. He was getting annoyed now. He just wanted to get the groceries over and done with and go to Fairy Tail, but no, he's stuck with her.

"Why not? We're friends aren't we?" She raised a brow. "Well, close friends since we, you know."

"Yeah, we are friends." Natsu sighed. "But I'm still not telling you were I live."

"So, how will I contact you if I want to talk to you about something?" Laki pouted.

"Send an email or something." Natsu turned left so he could part away from her.

"Wait, hold on-."

"Nope. I gotta go." Natsu waved.

Natsu went on his way back home. He took the bus that would stop a street away from his home which was a 5 minute walk from the bus stop.

12:47 - Natsu's House

Natsu put all his groceries away and went into his room. Since last night, he hasn't been able to find his phone. Evergreen threw it somewhere when she got drunk and came to his house.

He lied about his phone being at the repairs. It's like his normal excuse for when he doesn't want to fool around with some girls.

After 10 minutes of looking, he finally found it behind his desk.

He checked to see if it wasn't cracked and thankfully it wasn't.

He turned on his phone and had 20 missed calls and 15 messages

12 calls from Laki

4 calls from Evergreen

Then 4 from a cougar at his workplace...

His boss.

She's intoxicated with him and he can't stand it! That's why he only comes in when she isn't around.

The 15 messages were all from Laki.

She just talked about how she missed talking to him and how she wanted to do it again with him... soon.

He smirked.

"So that's what she wanted." Natsu smirked. There was some dirty talk within the texts that got him turned on. "I should've known she didn't want to hang out like normal friends, ever since I gave her some Special Dragneel treatment, she's been only calling me over for that reason."

He went to his contacts and tapped on Gray's name.

The phone rang a few times and finally connected.

"Flame for Brains. What's up?" - G

"Ah. Nothing much. Just been out doing groceries." - N

"Cool. So, how was it with Evergreen? Did you get to smash or..." - G

"Of course I did. You know I don't waste time. That's what Elfman does, not me." - N

"Haha. That's our Natsu. Insane and brilliant at the same time. What are you up to today then?" - G

"Hmm. Was wondering if you and the guys were gonna be at the tavern today?" - N

"I was going to go this morning but something came up. I'll come by today, some time around 4-ish." - G

"Nice. I'll see you then bro." - N

"Later man." - G

Gray got off the phone and looked up at Juvia who slowly lowered herself onto him.

He grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto him. He threw his head back, letting out a excited grunt.

"Gray-sama! Don't be so rough with Juvia." Juvia winced.

"You were taking too long and I was eager to start." Gray lifted his head once more. "And your still as tight as ever."

"Don't tease me." She looked away from him with a blush.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hehe." Natsu put his phone in his pocket, he looked up at his clock and grinned. "I got a little time to spare before I head on over to the tavern."

-To Be Continued


	3. 3

3rd Person POV - Lucy's Apartment, 1:45pm

"Seriously! You two still haven't smashed each other yet?" Cana held a bottle of whiskey in her hand as she sat on Lucy's couch.

"It's not like that. Natsu and I are just best friends." Lucy waved her hands frantically in front of her.

"Lucy. How long are you planning to hurt yourself?" Erza folded her legs as she sat on Lucy's bed.

"I-I don't know how to tell him that I love him. It's so hard, it's been like this since my last years of High School." Lucy put her palm to her head.

"How many attempts are you on now?" Levy asked.

"150." Lucy lowered her head.

"150?!" The girls gasped, instead Cana spat out the liquid that filled her mouth.

"When did we get to 150? Wasn't you on 148 just yesterday?" Erza asked.

"Yeah... but I decided to give Cana's idea a shot. But that didn't work." Lucy sighed.

"Oh wow, you actually went out naked under the trench coat I borrowed you...?" Cana said as she held in her laughter.

"Mhmm." Lucy nodded.

"HAHAHAHAAA!" Cana howled with laughter.

Erza smacked the top of Cana's head.

"I apologise for laughing." Cana bowed the next minute. "But seriously, are you telling me that dense idiot didn't fall for something like that."

Lucy shook her head. "I even sat on his lap naked and he wasn't even fazed."

"Naked! Like, skin to skin contact???" Levy blushed.

"Yes! It was so embarrassing." Lucy covered her face.

"Poor Luce." Cana moved over to comfort her. "I feel bad that you fell for an idiot like him. But don't worry, your big sis has another plan."

"No." Erza spoke up.

"And why not?" Cana pouted.

"Because it's time to take this another way. We'll do it the original way." Erza stood up from Lucy's bed. "Let's go to the tavern. We'll think of something over a drink or two."

"Alrrriiighhhtt! Bring on the shots." Cana stood up happily.

"..." Lucy sighed heavily.

"Don't worry Lucy. We'll get Natsu to notice your feelings." Levy reassured her girl friend as she rubbed her back.

"Mmm" Lucy nodded confidently.

"I hope so." Lucy thought to herself

3rd Person POV - Laki's House, 1:47pm

The door creaked open and there was Natsu. Laki jumped up by the sudden motion of her door opening ever so slightly.

"I guess you're not the goody-goody-two-shoes everyone makes you out to be." Natsu said making his way into her home.

"How did you get into my home? I'm sure that I locked the front door." Laki fixes her glasses.

"I tend to not use the front door. I'm more of a window man myself." Natsu said as he made his way slowly to Laki.

She stood against the wall like she had nowhere else to turn to.

"Why are you so afraid? You called me over didn't you?" Natsu was now in front of her. He held her chin with his thumb and index finger. "I really took time out of my day to come over here and comfort you Laki. What's the sudden change now?"

"It's nothing! I only called you over to play a game dummy, not have sex or anything like that." Laki blushed red and pushed the young man back a bit.

"Who said anything about sex though?" Natsu raised a brow and the purple haired girl blushed dark red. "Maybe it's you that wants to do that, am I right?"

"N-N-No!" Laki pushed herself up against the wall.

"Haha. You're just like Lucy. Always stuttering." Natsu laughed a bit. Laki pouted.

"Isn't Lucy your best friend? You do this kind of stuff with her?" Laki asked.

"Not at all babe. You know your the only one that I've done it with this month." Natsu pulled her cheeks lightly.

"No need to lie to me, I know you've done it with other girls. I don't care, just as long as I get some treatment then I'm fine with whatever." Laki took off her glasses.

"Alright..." Natsu threw his jacket off and began flexing his muscles. "I'm fine with that."

Laki rested her hands on his chest as Natsu just glanced down at her.

"You've gotten a lot more slim than before Natsu." She commented.

"I'm in my late twenties, I gotta make sure that my body is still in shape to be able to do it with a fine piece like you." Natsu grabbed Laki's hips and pulled her up against him.

"What about Lucy?" Laki asked sternly this time.

"What has Luce got to do with this? I already told you that she's my best friend." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! But she's always with you, so I thought that-." She was stopped by Natsu kissing her. Even though, both their tongues danced with each other, Natsu never put passion into the kiss.

Laki had found her fingers trailing his red fairy tattoo on his right shoulder blade. Their tongues danced with each other, both parties, fighting for dominance. They parted from each other, Laki out of breath but Natsu grinning like a excited child.

Laki fell back onto her bed and removed her tank top, revealing her huge breasts.

Natsu took them both in hand and started kissing and licking her neck.

He made sure not to bite because he didn't want all the guys seeing that he marked a random girl that he doesn't even like.

"N-N-Natsu~." Laki said with her hand to her mouth. "Let's... let's start please! I can't wait any longer."

"Oh yeahhhh." Natsu said with an excited tone, slowly dragging out the 'h' in a breathless manner. "Now I'm all fired up now."

-To Be Continued


	4. 4

3rd Person POV - Official Fairy Tail Tavern, 2:13pm

"Who's got the booze?!" Cana shouted as she entered the tavern along with Erza, Levy and Lucy behind her.

Everyone in the tavern turned to see Cana and the others.

"HEY GUYS!" Everyone cheered.

"Haha. Same as always, now, who's got the barrels?" Cana fist pumped the air as she went over to Macao and Wakaba's table.

Macao was sitting with his son; Romeo. And his best friend Wakaba.

"You old guys gonna be taking shots tonight?" Cana came over and rested her hands on the table.

"You betcha'! You better have your money on you today because we are gonna last longer." Max slammed his fists upon the table.

"Are you out of your mind?" Cana raised a brow, but she was still excited nonetheless, free booze was always a great thing to hear.

"You can't even handle two much less of one, so you better keep those empty claims before you embarrass yourself." Wakaba took a puff from his smoke pipe.

"Damn you old man." Max gritted his teeth.

"You guys mind if I join this?" Nab leaned on Max's shoulder.

"How much are we putting on this?" Warren sat beside Wakaba.

"Haha! 1,000 in cash and you can give it in person starting now until tomorrow evening." Cana sat on the table.

"Oh yeah, let me get in on that." Nab sat down beside Warren.

"Bring it on!" Cobra slammed the table with his hand. Cobra sat down next to Romeo.

"Seriously Erik, you know how you get when your drunk." Kinana said worriedly.

"Don't care. 1,000 in cash. I'm gonna be taking you shopping." Cobra threw his arm over her shoulder as she sat down beside him.

"Wait..." Max raised a brow and dropped his lip. "When did you even get here? You're not apart of the club-."

"Talk again and I'll poison you with my Super Toxic Venom that I've been working on!" Cobra held a cup full of bubbling purple liquid that had death written all over it.

"What is up with this guy!" Max stepped back. "Get any closer and I'll throw sand in your eye.

Kinana sighed.

Romeo nudged his dad whilst he brought his cup of water to his lips.

"Why do you encourage her so much? You know you've never beaten her a day in your life, Dad." Romeo held his cup of water in hand.

"Losers cannot be quitters. You gotta keep fighting against your body's limit." Macao ruffled his sons hair.

"You'll learn how to quit when your heart starts going crazy." Romeo tutted just before sipping his water.

"Alright! Let's start!" Cana got the jugs and gave them to everyone.

"There she goes again. Crazy as ever." Lucy and Levy sat at the bar just as Juvia passed by behind it.

"Oh, you guys are here. What can Juvia get you?" Juvia wore a blue apron and a blue sundress. Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Oh, your working behind the bar today Juvia?" Lucy turned to the blue haired woman.

"Yes. Kinana is hanging out with her boyfriend this week, so Juvia told her that Juvia will cover for her this week along with Laki." Juvia explained.

"Sounds neat. If you need any help, I wouldn't mind stopping by." Levy piped up.

"Me too." Lucy chimed in.

"Juvia appreciates it. So, do you guys want some lemonade then?" Juvia turned over and moved her head over her shoulders as she waited for their reply.

"Some ice cold lemonade please." Levy and Lucy said at the same time with happiness in their tones.

"Coming up! Juvia will put two ice blocks in both." Juvia turned around to start preparing the lemonades.

Levy and Lucy sat in front of the bar, smiling away, waiting for their lemonade to be made.

Juvia decided to start conversation with them as she got their beverages prepared.

"So... 'Love Rival'..." Juvia turned back with an aggressive aura around her.

"For the last time, I don't like Gray!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's what you say now but when Juvia leaves this building and comes back later, you're always talking to Gray-sama." Juvia furrowed her eyebrows even more as she got closer to Lucy.

"Gray and I are just friends, Juvia. Date him for all I care, just go crazy." Lucy raised her hands up to defend herself. She didn't like this aura of darkness around her.

"Hmph. Juvia can see through all of your tricks." She turned around then quickly turned back to them, changing her tone of voice and angry demeanour from before.

"Your orders are ready!" She smiled happily and set the glasses of lemonade before them. A slice of lemonade hanging off the side and a straw the sat peacefully on the side of the glass.

Levy and Lucy raised the glasses to their lips. Their cheeks flushed as the cooling liquid rushed down their throats, not even thinking of putting down the glass until every last drop is gone.

"Juvia can see that you're enjoying the lemonade. Just ask for seconds if you want any." Juvia said happily. Just as she said that, the two girls slammed their glasses down and both their eyes sparkled with happiness.

"More please! We love you Juvia!!!" Levy and Lucy said together.

"Juvia is happy to hear that! Two of Juvia's famous lemonades... COMING UP!" Juvia turned back around to prepare the beverages.

Levy and Lucy waited patiently for their seconds. Lucy tapped on the brown board of the bar lightly with her fingernails.

"So Lucy, when will Natsu be coming?" Levy asked with a brow raised.

"I don't know. He said he'll be coming by later today so, he should be here soon. Why?" Lucy raised her brow at the blue head.

"No reason. Was just wondering if you were going to try and ask him out?" Levy said with a worried expression.

A sense of worry washed over her body, ever since High School, Lucy has fallen for Natsu.

Even though he was a playboy, a heartthrob, she still fell for the chick-pulling pinkette.

It must've been his looks, the way he speaks and the way he handles a situation - was what was running through Levy's head.

She sighed.

"Out of all the guys, why your bestfriend." Levy brought her hand to her face as she muttered under her breath.

"What was that Levy?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." Levy quickly spoke up.

"Your lemonades are ready!" Juvia turned around and placed the glasses in front of the girls.

"Yeah!" The two friends cheered as they took the cold glasses in hand and quickly sucked on the straw.

Juvia watched the two enjoy the refreshing liquid, slurping up the remains of the sweet lemon.

Juvia's face was extremely surprised. She didn't expect them to finish quickly, she really wanted to know if her lemonade was really as good as they are portraying it to be.

Juvia sighed. She turned back around and placed the jug of lemonade in front of them.

"Juvia was afraid this might happen, so she made a bigger one to use for refills." Juvia pouted. "Always making Juvia do more work."

"We're sorry Juvia, we just love this. It's way better than the ones they sell in the bottles at the store." Levy commented.

"No need to apologise to Juvia. I'm just happy you are comfortable." Juvia smiled happily as she went around the bar to go and take orders from other people at the tables.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear.

-To Be Continued


	5. 5

3rd Person POV - Location: Official Fairy Tail Tavern, 2:25pm

Levy suggested that they move to a table with comfortable seats and the metallic tables in the middle.

Fairy Tail tavern used to have wooden benches during their time in High School, But now they are turning into a club with upgraded tables.

The floor was also rough wooden planks but now theyve been polished to the point where you can slide on them without even putting water underneath your shoes.

Once they got comfortable, Erza joined them with her phone in hand.

"Where have you been?" Lucy asked the redhead.

Erza smiled with her eyes closed. She hummed a laughter and looked down at her phone.

"Was just on the phone to someone..." Erza replied.

"Let me guess... Jellal." Levy raised her eyebrows.

Erza wanted to jump at her to be quiet about Jellal but she hummed once more and kept her composure. "Jellal and I are just friends."

Levy rested her head on her fist and looked over at Lucy.

Lucy laughed once she saw Levy's smug face.

"Yeah... '''Friends'''." Levy did a speech mark gesture with her hands.

"How did all of this turn to me? We came here to hang out and talk about the real issue here." Erza put her phone down and rested her chin on her hands. "You and Natsu."

"Ugh. C'mon." Lucy put her hands to her face.

"Ahh. Not so fun when it's all on you now hmm." Erza smiled sheepishly.

Lucy pouted and looked up at the two girls.

"So what should I do?" She asked Levy and Erza who looked at each other, wondering what the next attempt should be.

"Well Lucy, you could just be honest with him." Levy sat back into the cushion of the sofa.

"But I've done that already!" She whined as a reply.

"Nuh-Uh." Erza waved her index finger. "You tried stupid attempts that Cana suggested, which has lead you to 150 attempts, all failed."

"Nice way to rub it in." Lucy crossed her arms in defeat.

"I told you not to do what Cana told you. It works for her because she attracts 'thoooose' type of guys." Levy looked to right where Cana was drinking with the other known-goers. She made sure to put so much emphasis on the 'o'. Not actually referring to the people around her.

She said it like that, knowing that Lucy and Erza knew what she was on about.

"Well Cana's taste in men are all over the place but if I had to choose her type, It would be men that can keep up with her and the only one who reaches that requirement is..." Lucy closed her eyes lightly.

"Bacchus." Erza finishes off her sentence.

"That man is a crazy drunken. I kinda ship them though." Lucy smiled.

"And I ship you and Natsu, but you guys aren't making any moves." Levy teased.

"I don't even know if Natsu feels the same way about me like I think of him." Lucy sighed as both Levy and Erza giggled.

Just then, Natsu and Gray entered the tavern, talking about God knows what, a long haired man came in with them as well.

"I'm telling you man, Golden State Warriors are way better than the Lakers." Gray swung his arm over Natsu's shoulder.

"Stop with the crap Gray. Your always trying to down my team." Natsu tutted.

"I mean, for me it would have to be the Cavaliers. Your teams just ain't it man." The long haired man commented behind them.

He wore ripped fitted jeans that were tucked into his metallic sole boots, a long jet black jacket and his hair reached down his back.

"Are you kidding me?! You support the Cleveland Cavaliers? I guess we have a lot in common then new guy." Elfman held onto the new guys shoulder.

"Hey Elf, have you been talking with Evergreen lately?" Gray turned back to the18 year old.

The pinkette turned to the black haired male and furrowed his eyebrows.

Gray smirked.

"I don't have much time to catch her at the end of class, so not really." Elfman replied.

"Well you better start making moves quick before Natsu swoops in." Gray threw his hands behind his head. "Like always."

"Who knows? Maybe I have already." Natsu grinned.

Gray and the black haired man laughed as they reached their destination; the front bar. They sat down on the row of stools as they continued to laugh at their conversation.

"Hey! Don't make jokes like that." Elfman raised his voice a little bit.

"And why not?" Natsu rested his arms on the wooden tabletop.

"Cos..." Elfman choked once he saw Natsu's stare. His eyes were not wide as plates but they were slit and serious. Like he was about to pounce on Elfman if he said the wrong thing. "...Nothing. Just give me a chance to make my move."

-To Be Continued


	6. 6

3rd Person POV - Location: Official Fairy Tail Tavern, 2:30pm

"Is what I thought. Haha." Natsu turned to Juvia who had her back to the group. She was wiping the glass jugs with a clean white cloth. "Ahem."

"Oh. Hey there Natsu-sama, Elfman-sama, Gray and... Oh my-." The blue haired beauty turned to the group of boys. Her eyes widened at the black haired male.

"Hey! Aren't you-." The black haired male raised a finger at Juvia.

"Gajeel-sama!" "Juvia!" They said in unison.

"You two know each other?" Elfman turned to the two.

"GiHi. Yeah, of course!" Gajeel raised his fist "We used to go to the same High School."

"And we used to attend the same tavern, called Phantom Lord." Juvia piped.

"I see... did Juvia have any partners there?" Gray whipped his head over at Gajeel.

The black haired man looked up at the ceiling, like he was thinking of something then he grinned and looked back at Gray.

"GiHi. Did she tell you-." Gajeel started but the blue haired girl covered his mouth with her hands.

"Not at all." Juvia answered.

Gray raised a brow as he stared intensely at Juvia, the bluenette had a small sweat drop coming down the side of her forehead.

"So I guess you know about Gajeel then so we don't need to introduce him to you." Natsu interrupted them and raised his right hand and did a V with his fingers. "Two tequilas Juves."

"Coming up!" Juvia twirled around and scanned the shelves of alcohol.

"Wow Natsu, your paying for my drink, you're too kind." Elfman grinned.

"Suck my dick. The second one is for Gajeel jackass." Natsu snarled.

"I totally don't agree with that little nickname you've given her." Gray spoke.

"You can suck my dick as well because if you ain't treating her right then I'm swooping in." Natsu showed off a smile with a toothy grin.

"Oh my. Why does Kinana put these at the very top. They are out of Juvia's reach." Juvia tip toed to reach the top shelf.

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman watched as she struggled.

Every time Juvia tried to tip toe a little higher, Natsu, Gajeel and Elfman would tilt their heads to the side and look at the bluenette's plump backside.

"So, which one of you is hittin' that?" Gajeel asked.

"That would be ice popsicle over here." Natsu pointed to Gray with his thumb.

"I mean, I knew she was hot but not to this extent. She usually wore a dress back in high school." Gajeel commented.

"Right." Natsu showed a toothy grin. "If Gray wasn't my friend I would've took that away from him a long time ago."

"If you're really my friends then you wouldn't be staring." Gray jumped over the bar and stood behind Juvia.

He helped Juvia to get the bottle from the top shelf, which was the tequila that Natsu has ordered.

"Oh Gray! Juvia is thankf-." Juvia looked over her shoulder.

"Hey. Don't go standing like that again. You're giving the guys a sight that only I should be seeing." Gray but softly on her ear.

The bluenette kept a moan in as Gray wrapped his left arm around her stomach and pushed her up against his groin.

"Gray. Not here~." Juvia moaned silently.

"Then behave yourself." Gray let go of her and jumped over the bar again to return to his seat.

"Okay! Thanks to Gray, Juvia has the tequila." Juvia poured the liquid into two half sized cups for both Gajeel and Natsu.

Natsu took $30 from his blue, white striped jacket and put it on the bar table in exchange for his cup.

Gajeel took the other one.

Juvia took the money and put it in the register.

She took out a $10 and $5 note as the drinks was only $15 for both.

"I saw that stunt you just pulled ice bastard." Natsu took his change and put it in his pocket as he turned to his friend.

"Try it when you get your own girl on the side dumbass." Gray patted the pinkette.

Natsu grinned and drank his beverage.

Gajeel looked over his shoulder and saw another blue haired girl staring at him. He raised a brow and turned back to his friends.

"Hey, who's those hotties over there?" Gajeel asked.

Elfman, Gray and Natsu looked over their shoulders at Levy, Lucy and Erza.

Erza was on her phone, Levy had already looked away when Gajeel looked at them the first and Lucy kept her eyes on the pinkette.

"Oh, that's just Erza, Lucy and Levy." Elfman answered.

"Newbies or regulars?" Gajeel asked.

"Regulars." Elfman ordered a jug of apple juice.

"Man, well, I'm thinking of hitting on the blonde and blue haired one. I don't know about the red hair... there's something about her that ain't right." Gajeel made sure not to stare too much. He looked back at his cup. "Hey Juvia, get me a refill would ya?"

"On it!" Juvia turned back.

"Yeah that's satan in its human form. Erza is literally the devil." Gray faced forward with a terrified face.

"I second that. She's insane." Elfman faced forward and had the same terrified face that Gray portrayed.

"Haha. Well hold on a sec, I'm gonna say hi." Natsu got up from the stool and walked over to Lucy's table.

"He's coming this way. Should I ask him now?" Lucy whispered to Levy in a frightened manner.

"You're his bestfriend, just act like you always act towards him." Levy whispered back.

"Hey Luce! Levy... " Natsu waved at the blonde and bluenette then he slightly looked at Erza. "... Erza..."

"I'll let it slide this time." Erza looked down at her phone once again.

"Hey Natsu. How's your day?" Lucy asked nervously.

Levy sighed. She didn't know how Lucy was all calm and rational when she was usually around Natsu, now she's acting like a complete mess.

"It's going great actually. Me and the guys are about to head out to Hargeon College to show Gajeel around." Natsu pointed back at the guys who gave wide smirks to the group of girls.

"Neat. If anything, you should take Lucy with you. She wants to tell you something." Levy lightly pushed the blonde.

"No! What are you doing?!" Lucy whispered at Levy with a frightened face.

"It's now or never Lu-chan. You either tell him now or watch another girl steal him from you. Remember Flare?" Levy whispered back as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh. Her." Lucy grimaced. She got up and stood beside Natsu, forgetting the painful memory of that slutty redhead going after her crush.

"Alright! C'mon Luce, we'll get going right now." Natsu drank the rest of his drink and shouted out to his group of friends. "Let's go guys! To the school!"

"Jeez. What is he so hyped about?" Gray got up from his seat.

"Probably thinking of another girl to mess around with." Elfman stood up.

"Yeah, maybe Evergreen." Gray snickered.

"Quit making jokes like that you bastard!" Elfman roared.

Gajeel and Gray laughed as the muscular man got angry.

"Alright. Here goes nothing, I'll ask him today." Lucy cheered in her head.

-To Be Continued


	7. 7

3rd Person POV - Location: East Street, Magnolia Road, 2:48pm

"Hey Gajeel, how come you never told me about Juvia?" Gray looked over at the black haired male who was two spaces away from him, walking between Elfman and Natsu.

"Huh? What are you so worked up about? This is my first time seeing her in a place like this. I didn't think she would also go to Hargeon college." Gajeel returned a reply.

Gray squinted his eyes as he scanned Gajeel's face. Gajeel, knowing that his facial expressions were getting to the jealous male, continued to smirk mischievously.

"Yeah... just keep your distance pal." Gray grimaced.

"Say Lucy, so why did you want to follow us? Normally, you would be at home doing homework or something." Natsu turned to the blonde who looked up at the pinkette with a small smile.

"Oh it's nothing. I just wanted to get out more and spend time with you..." Lucy said with a her eyes closed, but once realising what she said, she opened them wide and tried to rephrase what she had said. "No no no, I mean, like friends, we haven't hung out with a group in such a long time."

"Your right about that Luce. It's great that your hanging out with me and the guys for a change." Natsu grinned. Lucy chuckled at his cute face. She's happy that Natsu doesn't think too much into what people say, he's not really bright but when it comes to being serious, he knows what to do.

Lucy's eyes then went down to Natsu's arm.

She always dreamed of locking arms with Natsu, like all couples do. She just doesn't want him to find her weird if she acts on her feelings and just grabs his arm out of nowhere. Right now, she's close to him than she was ever before.

Before she met Natsu and most of her girl friends except Levy, she was a loser. She lived all the way back in the UK, in London, where she was also an outcast to the people there. Her peers disliked her because her parents were rich businessman and they owned at least 4 buildings for their company. But even when she came to Fiore, she was never close with Natsu like she is now. The only person she knew was Levy who was her Pen Pal when Lucy was living in London.

Lucy and Levy clicked instantly when Lucy came to Fiore. She finally felt complete now that she made a friend for the first time. She was only 14 when she moved to Fiore and joined the same high school as her newfound bestie.

Fairy High was what it was called. Its principal is the same midget who runs the Tavern; Makarov Dreyar. That school was where Lucy met the crush of her life.

Natsu Dragneel.

He was tall, muscular, handsome, proud and full of spirit. All the girls wanted him and so did she.

He was the complete set in her eyes. He always wore the same blue jacket that went with his jumpsuit that he usually wears in the present day. His persona was strong, his jawline was fine and every time he took off his shirt, she would catch herself in a daze.

Just like now, she didn't have an inch of courage to talk to the pinkette. He would be casually walking down the hallway and she would be coming from the opposite direction, and her fear of talking to the pinkette with a brave face would hit her like a brick.

She would end up looking down at the ground and miss the chance to have a decent relationship with Natsu.

The group finally arrived at Hargeon college, they entered the through automatic doors and looked up at the beautiful interior of the building.

It had two floors, then another exit on the other side of the building that reached out to the campus.

"Uhh... where to first?" Natsu scratched his head.

"Don't tell me you brought me here, not knowing where we are heading first?" Gajeel growled.

"Hehe. Sorry, thought it would come to mind once we reach the doors." Natsu shrugged.

"Don't worry Gajeel, I'll show you around. I've known Natsu for a long time and I bet he'll get you lost." Lucy stood beside the long haired man.

"GiHi. If you say so. Lead the way." Gajeel waited for the blonde to step in front of him.

"Well, we'll just wait in the cafeteria for you guys." Gray shouted and Gajeel just waved back.

The three boys watched the two go out of the other exit that lead into the campus grounds, they could see Lucy pointing in different directions, showing Gajeel where to go when classes start and different shortcuts into the buildings.

Gray, Elfman and Natsu stood in perfect silence.

Gray looked over at the pinkette who was picking at his ear. Gray furrowed his eyebrows at Natsu.

"Man, I'm surprised no one has asked Lucy out. She's got a nice body." Elfman commented.

"Yeah, I was thinking why NATSU hasn't made a move..." Gray made eye contact with Natsu, finally.

"Luce is my bestfriend. Why would I be with her?" Natsu put his hands behind his head.

"You only think of her as a friend...?" Gray tried to get more out of Natsu, but pinkette stood by what he said. He's never in his life thought of Lucy in any other way, to him, she was his girl bestfriend and someone he can just be comfortable with.

They have seen each other naked and that's pretty much how far their friendship goes.

He does admit that her body is something a man would love to devour, but to him, he just doesn't see Lucy in that light, he doesn't treat her like the other girls that he plays around with.

He gives her the utmost respect and he cares for her like a little sister.

"Yeah, am I missing something else?" Natsu raised a brow.

Gray's eyes averted from the pinkette. He looked ahead at Lucy and Gajeel, where Gajeel was asking the blonde some questions and Lucy was just happily answering.

"Hey guys!" The three boys turned to the voice and Natsu kissed his teeth once he saw who it was.

"Eucliffe." Natsu grimaced.

"Dragneel." Sting, a blonde replied with a smirk.

Compared to Natsu, Sting wore a yellow jumpsuit with black tiger stripes and his schools insignia called Sabertooth that was patterned near the heart of his jacket.

With him was his two best friends; Rogue and Yukino.

"Sup Rogue And Yuno." Natsu looked at the other two, purposely ignoring Sting.

"Greetings." Rogue said with a still and calm voice. He wore a white shirt and black trousers. He was neatly dressed, he didn't pick the same subject as Sting which was basketball, he picked IT, so he pretty much works on computers and everything along those lines.

"Natsu-san... actually... my name is Yu...kino." Yukino stuttered with a bright blush on her face.

Yukino wore a comparable jumpsuit like Sting's. Except hers was entirely silver and blue striped.

"Oh. Well, what are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked as he had a lock down

"Transfer." Rogue answered with no emotional tone.

"Like he said, all three of us did well for our selected subjects so they decided to transfer us to this college to help us go further in life. We just got done checking out the place." Sting explained.

"Well congratulations then, it's rare for another college to transfer students because they've done so well in their subjects." Elfman put his fists on his hips.

"And what about you guys?" Yukino asked.

"Lucy is just showing Gajeel around." Gray answered.

"Who's Lucy?" Sting asked.

Natsu pointed in the direction Lucy was at and that's when the blondes face went white.

Sting gawked at the beautiful blonde who stood beside the long black haired man.

"Hey Yukino, Rogue..." Sting spoke.

"Yeah, what's up?" Yukino asked as both her and Rogue looked up at Sting.

"I haven't gotten a full view of the place yet, so you can go on ahead." Sting patted Rogue's shoulder. He ran quickly to go and catch up with Gajeel and Lucy.

"Okay. Well, it was nice meeting you again Natsu-san, Gray-san and Elfman-san." Yukino bowed in front of the boys.

"Who said we should part ways now?" Natsu snaked his arms around Yukino's waist.

"Uh...um... I mean, it doesn't... IF YOU DON'T WANT IT TO...!" Yukino blushed as Natsu pulled her up against him.

"How about you and me leave this place and find somewhere where we can get a little more comfortable." Natsu wiggled his eyebrows and the girl immediately nodded her head.

"Alright guys, see you in a bit." Natsu waved back at his two friends.

"Dumbass. Where do you think your going?" Elfman growled.

"Can't you see. I'm going to have some fun." Natsu grinned as he pulled Yukino closer to him.

They walked to the entrance and left through the automatic doors. Natsu used his other hand to pulled down her jacket zipper.

"Natsu-san!" Yukino yelped. Yukino was wearing a black sports bra which gave Natsu easy access to her chest.

"Shhh. Relax okay." Natsu took the soft flesh in his hand and squeezed to the point where his hand looked like they were being sucked it.

"Natsu-san! People will see." Yukino huddled herself more closer to him so that people took them for a close couple.

"Doesn't the fact that people are looking, give you excitement? You gotta be more relaxed and enjoy the thrills." Natsu said he squeezed her erect nipple.

Yukino moaned a little louder and that attracted two males who gave a simple look but once noticing Natsu's face, they shrugged.

"That's the spirit." Natsu smirked. "We're going back to my house. That cool with you?"

"Y-Yes." Yukino said as she looked up at the pinkette with lust in her eyes.

Gray watched from a distance and to be honest, he was not impressed.

"Idiot." Gray thought. But then...

He smiled.

"Tch. Not like I'm any better." Gray took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket then took out one and brought out his lighter.

"NO SMOKING!" A teacher came by.

"Hmph. Fine." Gray took his cigarette from between his lips and put it back into its box that sat in his pocket.

-To Be Continued


	8. 8

3rd Person POV - Location: Hargeon College, 3:10pm

"Here is the cafeteria, normally my friends and I don't get food from here, we just choose to get something from outside. The food is really good by the way, but it's your choice." Lucy said as Gajeel stood beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"Might give the school food a shot then if your saying it like that." Gajeel walked ahead of her.

"So Gajeel, I couldn't help but hear that you used to go to a school called Phantom Lords High School." Lucy followed beside him.

"Ah yeah, it's fairly new, I managed to get in by sheer luck so I remember being kinda happy about that." Gajeel continued to look forward as he told her about his old school.

"I'm glad you got in and happy that you enjoyed being there, I only asked because my father was the one who opened up that school." Lucy patted his muscular arms.

"Your the daughter of Jude Heartfilia?!" Gajeel jumped back.

"Hehe." Lucy nodded her head in delight.

"I should've known, you look a lot like his wife." Gajeel commented.

"I get that a lot. Well, only from Levy. It's like people don't know about my parents around here." Lucy brushed a strand of hair behind her hair. "But that's cool with me, I want to be known by people, not through my parents but by just meeting me."

"GiHi. Sounds like your one of those types. The losers, am I right?" Gajeel folded his arms.

Lucy sighed and looked away from the tall mans stare. "You could say it like that and I've got a hopeless crush on the schools heartthrob even though I know he would never think of me in that way."

"Schools heartthrob? Who's that? Don't tell me it's a pretty boy." Gajeel raised his brow muscle.

"No. It's a handsome pinkette that I know. I love everything about him but instead of me to confess, I stupidly asked him to be my bestfriend and that's pretty much how I ended up in the friend zone." Lucy rambled on. "Dammit I really wish I could've just told him that I love him. He's never looked my way in the way I want him to."

"Oh my god! You love Salamander!?" Gajeel shouted with a toothy wide smile on his face.

"What? Who's Salamander?" Lucy raised a brow. Her cheeks went red as she realised her mistake in telling Gajeel about her love for Natsu. But she started to think that maybe Gajeel didn't know who she was talking about, since he's talking about some Salamander.

"Don't tell me you don't know who Salamander is? Aren't you guys best friends?" Gajeel chuckled.

Lucy went red.

"Yeahhhh. It's his Xbox gamer tag name. 'FireFistSalamander'. But oh shit! You're really in love with Salamander?! That's the best thing I've heard all day!" Gajeel laughed.

"Please don't tell him! I'll do anything!" Lucy clasped her hands together.

"GiHi." Gajeel snickered. "And why shouldn't I? If anything, it would make it easier for you. Instead of you telling it straight to his face, you can tell him indirectly through me."

"No no no. If you tell him, that'll be the end of me." Lucy yanked his arm back and forth.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, but now I'm curious as to why you'll like Salamander of all people." Gajeel raised his brow. "You know he doesn't stick to one girl right?"

"... I know..." Lucy muttered.

"So..." Gajeel kept his brow raised.

"... so what? Look, I don't know why I still like him after how many times he's played with girls..." Lucy suddenly went quiet. "B-but I just like him okay!"

Gajeel scratched his scruffy hair whilst having his eyes closed.

"Seems like you're in a sticky situation." Gajeel opened his eyes and revealed his red eyes. "I don't know much about romance and shit but I know for a fact that if you keep chasing the same person who doesn't see you in the same light as you see them, then you'll only be hurt even further."

Lucy knew he was right, damn, everyone has told her the same thing over and over. "Okay... so you won't tell on me."

"Nah, looks like you want to deal with this on your own, my piece of advice to you, is to drop the whole best friend thing. That won't get you anywhere, he won't think of you any more than what you are now. Your title to him is 'My bestfriend', not his 'Girlfriend'. If you want to change that, quit hanging out with him like a friend, switch it up." Gajeel twirled his index finger in a circle as a gesture.

Lucy nodded.

"Cool, so are we done with the tour?" Gajeel threw his arms behind his head. "I'll just say yes, you have a lot of things to think over obviously. I won't tell Salamander. But think about it, do you want to be a bench warmer or be his forever girl."

Lucy giggled. "When did you become an expert at this?"

"Shut up. My dad and I see it on tv all the time." Gajeel huffed.

"Thanks Gajeel, for the advice. I don't think anyone has ever broke it down like that to me."

"GiHi. Sure, but, remember when you said you would do anything I said?" Gajeel rubbed his chin.

"Oh no..." Lucy's cheerful smile dropped.

"Oh yeah! I'm going to be playing my music in front of everybody and every musical artist needs a dancer girl." Gajeel snickered.

"You can't be serious." Lucy pouted angrily.

"Oh but I am. I want you to wear a bunny outfit, and look nice so everyone can like my performance." Gajeel stomped his feet repeatedly.

"..." Lucy thought about it. A bunny girl of all things, she looked over at Gajeel who continued to give her a smug look.

"How about I give you $150 for it? How does that sound?" Gajeel folded his arms.

"You're going to bribe me with money?" Lucy squinted her eyes.

"Is that a problem?" Gajeel squinted his eyes also. The two stayed quiet as they glared at each other through squinted eyes, whilst walking back to the group at the entrance.

Lucy didn't want to do it because she didn't want all the boys gloating at her. But at the same time, if it was Natsu, she wouldn't mind.

But...

Out of all of her attempts to get with the pinkette, she hadn't tried to stop being his best friend. It's true that she wants to be close to the pinkette, but not as her bestfriend, she wants to be more than that.

-To Be Continued


	9. 9

3rd Person POV - Location: Hargeon College, 3:24pm

Although the best friend ride has given her some info on how Natsu is like, it's time to move on from that.

It has been fun, but she wants to be more to the pinkette. She wants to do many things with him.

She wants to hold hands.

Take long walks on the beach.

Go to theme parks, have dinner, she wants to do everything with him.

Okay, minus the theme parks, since best friends can do that too. But she would love to share her first kiss with him.

But... is it really fair if he took her first kiss and she's probably the 100th girl to kiss him, that's the thought that kept running in and out of her head every time she thought of kissing Natsu.

"Oh yeah, I know this is quite sudden. But why don't you move on you know, fall in love with someone else? Why would you want to date someone who rolls around with every girl on campus? And what do you love about him really? That he has abs? I never understand girls like that, I have abs too. Damn, if we are comparing, Salamander has 6 and I have 8." Gajeel ranted. "He probably gets the same amount of girls I get, Tch. You girls are something else."

Lucy looked down as she walked beside Gajeel. "Then who can I go for?"

"I don't know. Do you have any requirements?" Gajeel continued walking with her.

"I just want someone to be comfortable with. Someone who'll love me the same way I love them. I want to be able to experience a love at first sight moment." Lucy chuckled.

"Excuse me? Hey!" A boy called from in front of them. They looked forward and saw the blonde boy run up to them.

It was Sting!

"Who are you?" Gajeel asked.

"Sting Eucliffe. I'm a transfer at this school." Sting looked at Lucy who looked away from his gaze. "And you?"

"Gaj-"

"Not you. This beautiful lady here." Sting took Lucy's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I-I-I'm L-Lucy!" Lucy stuttered but happily said.

Gajeel looked at the two and noticed the blondes face.

"She's blushing?" Gajeel thought. "Is she flustered by his words or is this the love at first sight thing she was talking about?"

"What school did you transfer from?" Lucy asked.

"Sabertooth. It's not located in Hargeon, it's kind of outside in a more busy area. Even though I haven't been here long, I can already tell you guys are lucky to be in a more quiet area." Sting showed off his white sharp teeth to the blonde.

"Really? I mean, quiet is good but it's not that lively unless there's a fight going on. Drama is what keeps the students here happy." Lucy sighed.

"Heh. So the school is only lively when drama starts, a little drama isn't a problem. As long as my friends are around, I enjoy every single moment." Sting smiled with a wide toothy grin.

Lucy smiled with him as well. Her blush became apparent when the young male gently stroked her knuckles with his thumb. Her heart began to beat fast when she saw his grin.

She wouldn't really call this love at first sight, but she is showing some interest in him. This will definitely take her off Natsu. Definitely.

Gajeel raised his brow and snickered.

"Thanks for the tour bunny girl. I'll talk to you next week about our deal. See ya." The long black haired man took his leave and left the two alone.

"Oh okay Gajeel. I'll see you later." Lucy waved.

From the corner of his eye, he looked at the two as they immediately started another conversation. Gajeel sighed and continued in the direction back to the place that his friends were at.

"Ah well. It's none of my business anyway. She seems happy, so I'll just leave it at that." Gajeel shrugged his shoulders.

Gajeel returned to the front entrance and saw Elfman, Gray and Rogue sitting on the row of seats.

He walked up to the three and made a low growl.

"Where's Salamander?" He asked.

"That bastard. He went off to hit up with Yukino." Elfman chuckled.

"Who?" Gajeel raised a brow.

"Some chick from Sabertooth College." Gray answered.

"GiHi. He doesn't wait around does he, anyways, let's blow this joint, I'm done with the tour." Gajeel yawned.

"Hold on Metal head, where's Lucy?" Gray raised his palm.

"Some blonde kid came running at us and started talking to her. He was wearing a crystal earring on his left ear." Gajeel threw his arms behind his head.

"Tch. Sting." Gray kissed his teeth.

"Know him?" Gajeel sat between Elfman and Gray.

"He's a rival to Natsu. I don't have a personal problem with him, he's just a sneaky little runt that's all." Gray scoffed.

"Well, I'm going to head back to Salamander's house if you guys are going to be just sitting around." Gajeel began to get up but Gray put his arm in front of him.

"We can't leave. We have to wait for Lucy." Gray said.

"Argh c'mon! Does she really need our help getting back to the tavern?" Gajeel tutted.

"No. It's just that Natsu will be on my head if he finds out I left Lucy all alone with somebody like Sting." Gray sighed. He didn't like looking after Lucy while the fire headed idiot went around having fun with a bunch of girls.

What makes him think that he doesn't want to go and mess around with Juvia once in awhile?

Gray thought to himself, thinking of how long this could take and what the hell Lucy is up to, he doesn't mind waiting around for a friend or even doing them a favour but today's a Saturday and he didn't like the fact that Juvia was more exposed than she should be.

Location: Hargeon College, 3:32pm

"Lector sounds like a lovely name." Lucy smiled happily at the tall blonde.

"Haha. You think, I was having a hard time naming him, I was going to call him Angry so he could be the opposite of my rivals cat but Lector really sweet, he's not like that at all." Sting smiled with a toothy grin.

"Your rival? Who's that?" Lucy raise a brow.

"Hehe. Basketball Soccer star player; Natsu Dragneel. I used to look up to him but now, I've gotten into soccer and basketball and I'm really confident that I can take him on." Sting made a fist with a convincing smirk plastered on his face.

"That means you and Natsu aren't on good terms then?" Lucy sighed, she was really hoping to introduce Natsu to Sting since he seemed nice and cool.

"There was a time where Natsu and I acted like brothers and he was the one that made me motivated and want to do more in my life. But, after that incident, we haven't really been that good with each other." Sting's smile disappeared and was replaced with a glare. "I'm not going to go ahead with his blaming game and let him blame me for that. I did nothing."

"What... happened...?" Lucy asked slowly, trying not to anger him any further.

Sting looked at the blonde with anger written all over his face. Flashbacks of the incident came into his head.

Angry expressions from his so called role model were fresh in his mind, fists flying all over the place.

Sting breathed heavily.

"You want to know... what happened..?" He said calmly but angry as the flashbacks were flooding back in again.

Every time those memories entered his mind, he always asked himself.

How could something like that happen between them?

-To Be Continued


	10. 10

**Long time since I uploaded, I know, sorry, won't happen again _**

3rd Person POV - Location: Hargeon College, 3:32pm

"You want to know... what happened..?" He said calmly but angry as the flashbacks were flooding back in again.

Every time those memories entered his mind, he always asked himself.

How could something like that happen between them?

Location: Natsu's Home, 3:34pm

"Make yourself at home." Natsu went into the kitchen to get a drink whilst Yukino sat down in the living room.

"So, Yuno, what do you want to do first?" Natsu came out with two glasses of red wine.

"I-It's Yukino and we can do whatever you want to do first..." The light blue haired girl spoke up. Natsu set the two glasses on the table and fell back onto the couch beside her.

"Hmph. Well, lets get straight to it." Natsu took a sip from his wine and took the silver haired beauty in his arms. "Man, you're so soft."

Yukino blushed red as the pinkette's lips landed on hers. She held his head and pulled him onto her.

The pinkette played domination with her as their tongues danced with each other and the beautiful bluenette slipped her hands down his trousers.

"Right to the action, aren't you?" Natsu separated from her and smirked as she blushed as red as a cherry. "But I'm going to be honest with you, I'm not a gentle one."

Yukino bit her lip and like a lighter that finally lit a flame, the bluenette's attitude immediately reacted to the pinkette's smirk.

"Oh yeah, well give it all you got big boy."

Natsu got excited and took off his upper attire. "Where was all this when we were at the college, if you wanted it that bad, it would have been sexier if you moved onto me first."

"Habit of mine, I'm not normally like this for anyone, so consider yourself lucky." Yukino pushed against his hard pectorals.

"Tch. I bet that bastard Sting got to hit first." Natsu looked away.

"And what if he did? Are you jealous?" Yukino got to smirk this time.

"Hmph." Natsu squeezed her breast and smirked. "Like that'll ever happen."

He sat up as he towered above her on the couch. He showed off his sharp canine teeth and circled his white teeth with his tongue. "You stick it in."

"Natsu Dragneel. You never fail to make a woman feel all hot inside." Yukino chuckled as she got ahold of his throbbing glory.

"Heh... that's it." Natsu breathed a little bit heavy.

Both Yukino and Natsu breathed heavy as they felt themselves in sync with each other. Natsu immediately grabbed her thighs and stayed in the same spot.

"Ah... start moving then..." Yukino's face was tinted red.

"Hold on, I'm trying to enjoy this blissful time right now... damn, you're so tight. Didn't think a girl who has a body count of 40 would be this tight." Natsu smirked hard as he was getting used to the grip.

"Jerk! My body count is only 3, counting 4 now, I'm not like you." Yukino slightly slapped his rib.

"Ha... whatever... now let's get this show on a roll!" But before the pinkette could get into his role, his front door swung open.

"WASSUPPP!" Natsu's front door opened wide.

"What the-." Natsu yelled.

"Natsu!" Yukino exclaimed as she got up and covered herself.

Natsu growled at the loss of the sync between them, he looked back at the door and shouted. "Summer! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What do you mean? I live here too you little bastard." Summer stepped in and Yukino raised a brow.

"Wait... that's your twin!"

"Yeah, his name is Etherious Summer Dragneel. My mother loved the name summer so much, that she decided to give me the Japanese translation of summer." Natsu explained. "So, technically, his name is Natsu too. Only myself and my family can call him Summer though."

"Dammit, the living room smells of sex already, why couldn't you dumbasses do it in the room?" Summer walked around the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

"10 ways for a jackass to ruin the mood. I'll be going now." Yukino got her clothes on.

"Wait! Dammit Summer, get out bro. I thought you was with Zeref today?" Natsu angrily spat at his twin.

"Lower that tone or you might just not be able to make it to school this coming week." Summer poured himself some juice.

"Fuck..." Natsu muttered as he felt the aura around his brother grow intense. "And he's serious too..."

"Hey! Girl, where do you think you're going?" Summer called out to Yukino who started to slip on her shoes.

"Home. Where else?" Yukino tied her shoelaces and stuffed one hand in her pocket.

"Get going then." Summer set his glass down on the countertop and shooed at her. "You see how I tried to stop her bro."

"Could've tried harder..." Natsu mumbled as he glared at his twin.

"See ya later Dragneel." Yukino winked at the pinkette.

Natsu sighed and threw on his boxers.

"This better be important bro, did you know how tight her shit was." Natsu took Summer's glass and drank the rest of the juice.

"Well, you're not going to believe this but, the Strauss' are in town." Summer folded his arms as he sat up on the counter.

"I know. I've been taking classes with Elfman for a year now." Natsu tutted.

"I'm talking about Elfman's big sis." Summer smirked.

"Oh shit! Mirajane is in town. Damn man, I've been waiting to hit that for years!" Natsu exclaimed. "Where is she now? What is she doing?"

"Slow your horses. She's already got a boyfriend but I hear she's got a sister our age." Summer took out a packet of cigarettes

Natsu took one. "Elfman that bastard. He probably doesn't want me as a brother-in-law, he knows damn well that I've been trying to get in his sister's pants for years. But this new girl sounds interesting. What does she look like?"

"Same as Mira. Just with short hair I guess. You should go meet her. I'm telling you this because I just came back from visiting mom." Summer got off the counter and patted Natsu on the shoulder. "She wants grandchildren, so she said we should hop straight to it."

"What does she expect from a 19 year old, I'm still young. I gotta live my life before I get older and won't be able to get it up anymore. What kind of wife would want a guy who can't get it hard." Natsu laughed lightly.

"You are worse than me when it comes to dirty talk. Zeref was right, you perverted fool." Summer lit his cigarette. He inhaled and breathed out the smoke. "Mira is at the tavern right now, if you wanna go say hi."

"I might just do that." Natsu smiles happily.

"And hey, where's that blonde friend of yours?" Summer asked.

"Lucy? Yeah, she's at the college with the guys." Natsu threw on his trousers.

"Ah man. Lucy is her name huh, she's such a fucking hottie." Summer grinned from ear to ear." You mind if I fuck her?"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! No way man, Lucy is off limits." Natsu spun around on his heel and looked over at his twin.

"What? Are you fucking her?" Summer put the cigarette to his lips once more.

"No. But still, gotta know when to not cross the line bro, I love you, but you can't have Lucy." Natsu sat down on the couch and started to put on his shoes.

"C'monnnnn." Summer leaned on the wall. "You can't deny how sexy she looks. You mentioned before that she's a virgin too right, so of course that means that her pussy is ti-."

Summer stopped as soon as he saw a fist coming his way, he moved his right to the right and saw how Natsu's fist created a crater in the wall.

"I'm going to tell you this for the last time, Etherious Natsu. Don't ever go near Lucy with the intent of banging her. If you do... I swear, I'll kill you." Natsu furrowed his brows and glared into his twin's eyes.

Summer inhaled his cigarette and blew it in the pinkette's face.

"Sure you got it." Summer brushes past his brother and went towards the front door. "Just know that she doesn't belong to you, so even if it's me or someone else, Lucy decides who she wants."

And with that, Summer left.

"Fuck." Natsu muttered as he threw a glass cup at the wall. "Lucy is special, I can't let a bastard like myself or anyone take her."

-To Be Continued


	11. 11

Sorry for the late late LATE! Chapter! I am so sorry, it's just that... I've had a couple mental issues, if you can call it that, I've lost my meaning to life and what I want to become. I'm not suicidal, sorry if that's the aura I'm giving off by writing this... I'm just scared of failing at what I really want to do...

But after seeing those who went through worse than me to pave the path, I'm not scared anymore. I'm feeling confident in myself now, feeling better than that little bubble that trapped me and sealed me away from what I really wanted to do!

I love writing FanFictions because it allows me to release all the imaginative worlds I have of my favourite anime/books.

My real dream is to create my own novels so that is what I'll do! I won't be afraid of the dark and face danger when it comes to me! Haha! Thanks for reading and sticking by, I'll make up for the lost time I could've spent writing this story for you guys.

Enjoy.

3rd Person POV - Location: Front Entrance of Hargeon College, 4:40pm

"You can give me a call any time. If I don't pick up, I'm probably at basketball practice." Sting gave Lucy her phone back after saving his contact details in it. "Don't hesitate either."

The blonde raised her eyebrow. "And why would I?"

"Because a dashing fellow who also seems to have blonde hair will be replying to your angelic voice." Sting winked.

"Yeah right." Lucy rolled her eyes as she laughed a little.

"But hey, how about you come to one of my games. I have one happening next Wednesday, how about it?" Sting suggested.

"I don't have anything else going on so yeah, I'll come." Lucy smiled sweetly at the blonde.

Sting wanted to do jumping jacks, backflips, just anything to cure the excitement rising up in him right now. But he kept his cool and just plastered his excitement with a smirk.

"Cool, I'll see you around then Lucy." Sting waved at the blonde.

"Hey Kid!" Gajeel called from behind them as he walked in the middle between Gray and Elfman. "GiHi. Where's our invitation? Huh?"

Sting hummed for a bit and looked over at Gray who was practically staring back at him with his hands in his pockets. "I guess you can come too. Just don't bring Natsu-."

"And why not?" Elfman folded his arms.

"Because they are not on good terms." Rogue turned up behind them. "Come without Natsu or don't come at all. We don't want any problems."

"Yeah. Like Rogue said." Sting nodded. "I just want Lucy to see my skills in BBall."

"I don't think Natsu will be happy with you hanging out with his bestfriend." Gray stepped forward.

"..." Sting stopped for a second and looked at the blonde. "Natsu's your bestfriend?"

Lucy nodded.

"I see. Well, that's not up to Natsu to decide. Let Lucy make up her mind if she wants to hang out with me or not." Sting took a stand. Which seemed out of the blue for Rogue. He's known Sting for as long as he can remember and whenever it came to Natsu, Sting never stood up to his words even if he was there or not. Whatever rule Natsu set, he followed by it and never argued against it.

"GiHi. Let's not climb up the wrong branch here, all we have to do is not tell Salamander. It's that easy." Gajeel smirked.

"Doesn't sound like a good idea." Elfman looked down at the black haired male.

"Yeah, Natsu would pick up on it very quickly." Gray huffed. He didn't really care what they did because in the end, he would just tag along, but at the same time, Natsu is loyal to him during their friendship and that type of loyalty should be expected vice versa.

"Don't worry guys. I'll explain to Natsu that it won't be so bad and that we are there to cheer on Sting." Lucy chimes in.

The boys all nodded in agreement. Sting looked down at the blonde and smiled.

"Maybe I've found the one." Sting thought.

"Okay, I'll be seeing you guys around then." Sting said aloud and walked off with Rogue.

Elfman wrapped his arm around Gajeel's neck in a buddy kind of way.

"How about we head to the tavern and play some foosball?" Elfman suggested.

"GiHi! You're on! Are we betting this time?" Gajeel laughed.

"How about 50 to start off with? Then we can work our way up from there." Elfman snickered.

"Bring it." Gajeel smirked.

They walked ahead of Gray and Lucy, going at each other's neck about the techniques they use while they play the game.

Lucy quietly walked beside Gray, looking up at the beautiful sunset. It was already winter and sun tends to set around 4pm. Gray looked at Lucy and cleared his throat.

"So, what do you think of Sting?" Gray asked her. Lucy looked up at Gray and tapped her chin.

"He's really nice, I don't know why Natsu doesn't like him. He's really sweet, funny, kind and very active... a lot like Natsu." Lucy sighed happily. "A lot like Natsu, but Sting knows when to calm down unlike Natsu."

Gray nodded in response.

"The truth will come out about why they don't like each other." Gray looked forward.

"Oh! You were there too Gray?"

"Well yeah, a situation popped up last year summer. You know, the one where you decided to take extra classes so you can buckle down on your work." Gray said.

Lucy groned. "Yeah, my parents were on my head after they saw my grades. Can't say the classes didn't help though, they helped a lot."

"You've always been a bookworm from the time I've known you, but it seems it's gotten worse - but in a good way of course." Gray chuckled.

Lucy chuckled with him too. Whilst laughing with the shirtless teenager, Lucy was still curious about the situation between Natsu and Sting.

"Tell me what happened Gray. The situation between Sting and Natsu of course. Sting wouldn't tell me." Lucy looked up at the black haired teenager.

Gray looked down at her then looked forward again.

"It's not really my place to say anything." Gray replied. "You'll have to ask Natsu, it's a thing he doesn't want us to tell anyone, especially you."

"Natsu said that?" Lucy's eyebrows fell.

"Yeah, he's really protective when it comes to you, he doesn't want you to know the 'old him'." Gray wandered off during the conversation. "Man, Natsu was really a scary dude back in those days, that's why-! AH Shit! Forget you heard that from me. Let's just get back to the tavern, it's about to get dark."

Gray walked quicker as Lucy followed behind slowly. She thought about the words Gray said.

"The old Natsu? What does that mean? Is Natsu hiding something?" Lucy thought.

-To Be Continued


	12. 12

3rd Person's POV Monday, 9:42 am, Location: Hargeon College

"Ah, I'm so tired, I knew I shouldn't have spent my Sunday at the tavern playing games with Cana." Lucy yawned. She ran through the entrance and left the main building to head into Block A, where all History, English, Mathematics, Science and IT classes took place. "It's History now and I'm late. My teacher is going to eat me out again."

Lucy went to the third floor where her history class took place. She lightly knocked on the door before opening it. She peaked in and everyone in the class darted their eyes at her arrival.

"Umm... hi-." Lucy started.

"Well, well, well isn't it Ms Heartfilia. Do you have another excuse today as well?" Her teacher growled annoyed.

"No sir." Lucy shook her head.

He watched every step she took as she creeped to the back of the class and sat down in her seat.

"I swear, the next person to come in late isn't coming in at all." The teacher turned to the chalkboard behind him.

"Okay back to where we left off." The teacher continued. "If any of you has been actually DOING their studies, then you can tell me what happened in the year X1918."

Then the door opened again, another student who had come in late. A small boy walked in and waved.

"Yo, sorry I'm la-."

"GET OUT!" The teacher shouted and the boy instantly left to escape the wrath of his teacher.

The teacher fixed his blue tie. "Back to business then."

As he continued to ramble on, Lucy sighed and slouched in her chair. She felt a small peck in head and a rolled up piece of paper sat in front of her. She unravelled it and it was a little note asking her why she looks like a goblin this morning.

She breathed out and sheepishly smiled at her best friend at the other end of the room.

Natsu.

He looked back at her and smiled his signature toothy grin. She wrote on the back and threw it back at him. He opened it and shook his head in a 'shouldn't be surprised' expression.

He wrote something beside it and threw it back at her.

This one said "Hey, wanna come watch me at basketball practice?"

Lucy wrote down her answer and threw it back at the pinkette.

Natsu nodded his head with a bright smile on his face.

"DRAGNEEL!" The teacher bellowed.

"Oh y-yeah?" Natsu shook his head and looked at the board.

The class giggled and the teacher tutted.

"As always, you're lost in your imagination again. Pay attention!" The teacher turned back to the board. "Back to business, I'm setting some homework."

"Argghhhhh." The class frowned.

"SHUT UP!" The teacher turned back, once he saw everyone quiet, he turned on his heel and walked in the direction to his desk. "Okay, so I'm setting some homework for you guys."

Location: Hargeon College, Hallways, 10:03am

Lucy opened the door and stepped out with a huge sigh.

"Just like I suspected, he gave you a lecture again for tardiness huh?" Natsu leaned against the wall.

"Like always, it wasn't even my fault this time." Lucy threw her arms up in the air.

"Hahaha. Cana is a serious party animal, you cannot expect her to not go all out in a competition." Natsu laughed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Why don't we go get a soda something from the cafeteria?"

"Soda in the morning Natsu, seriously." Lucy sighed.

"I mean, yeah, it's what gets me all fired up, you can get you that chocolate milk you like so much." Natsu walked further ahead. "First one there doesn't have to pay."

Location: Hargeon College, Cafeteria, 10:10am

Natsu and Lucy were at a table as they enjoyed their beverages. Natsu ended up buying for both of them even though Natsu won the race.

"So after Third period, I was thinking we could both head down to the Tavern again and go see the Strauss'." Natsu turned to the blonde as he took a sip out of his soda can. "What do ya say?"

"I can't. After 3rd period, I got a study session, then it's lunch break. " Lucy put her milk box down. "Who are the Strauss by the way?"

"Ah right, they are two very close friends of mine from my childhood. Lisanna and Mirajane. Mirajane is Elfmans big sis and Lisanna is his little sis. They used to live in Magnolia and hang around the tavern back in the days, but they left because they got accepted into another school abroad." Natsu explained.

"Oh really? What school was it?" Lucy asked.

"Ah who cares anyways." Natsu huffed. "Also, even if I did find out, I would've forgot by now."

"Typical Natsu." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Either way, after study period, come straight to the tavern so you can meet em." Natsu said excitedly.

He was really excited for Lucy to meet his old time friends. More importantly, he was more excited to admire Mira and Lisanna's bodies, he's been dying to see how sexy they've become now.

"I bet Lisanna has tits so big that my dick can get lost in it." Natsu thought you himself as his imagination started to wonder.

He licked his lips and brought his hand up to his mouth, imagining what he could do once he gets the chance to move to them.

"You're thinking of something perverted aren't you?" Lucy said unamused.

"N-No!" Natsu quickly wiped away his saliva and stood up from his chair. "Let's head to the gym then, I'm late for practice."

At the gym...

"Okay Luce, I'm going to head over to the locker room and get changed, you can wait over on the benches and watch my sweet moves." Natsu pinched her cheek as she sucked on her straw.

"You got dropped off by Tony and Rick the other day, if you're talking about stealing their moves, then I won't be surprised." Lucy said with a straight face.

Natsu huffed. "Your just mad that I broke your ankles months ago."

"I never played basketball a day in my life before that time, you jerk!" Lucy shouted out at the pinkette, as he continued to walk to the boys changing room.

"That Natsu." Lucy thought to herself as she shrugged her shoulders at his behaviour, seeing as that is a normal thing anyways.

"Lucy?" A voice called out to the blonde.

Lucy turned around instinctively.

"Sting!" Lucy called out in a surprised tone.

-To Be Continued


	13. 13

3rd Person's POV Monday, 9:42 am, Location: Hargeon College, Gym

"That Natsu." Lucy thought to herself as she shrugged her shoulders at his behaviour, seeing as that is a normal thing anyways.

"Lucy?" A voice called out to the blonde.

Lucy turned around instinctively.

"Sting!" Lucy called out happily.

"What are you doing here? Do you have gym class too?" Sting asked the blonde.

"Nope. Just here to watch Natsu practice since I have a free period now." Lucy replied.

"Natsu is here..." Sting looked up at the changing room door.

"Best we leave then." Rogue turned up behind Sting.

Lucy looked up at the black haired boy. "Friend of yours?"

"Oh yeah, this is Rogue. Very close friend of mine." Sting introduces the quiet man to the blonde.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy held her hand out to shake his.

Rogue gave a warm smile and shook her hand. "Rogue Cheney. Sting has told me a lot about you."

"Oh has he now? I didn't know my name would be in your conversations this much, Sting." Lucy smiled up at Sting who threw a hand behind his head. Sting nudged Rogue who just gave a small smile towards his friend.

"So, Natsu is in there now?" Rogue looked up at the door.

"Yep! He's just getting changed so he can practice a bit before his games. You guys can watch with me too." Lucy said.

"How about it Sting, you wanna watch too?" Rogue smirked at the spikey haired blonde.

"Heh. I would love to, but I have to practice too, but you can watch me for as long as you want Luce." Sting tapped her nose.

Lucy blushes a little - just a little. She turned away and said sure and walked off to go sit on the benches.

Rogue watched her retreating back and turned to Sting, who was watching the door to the changing rooms.

"If we both go there, it'll be two vs one, we can take him this time." Rogue said quietly, quiet enough for only Sting to hear.

Sting was contemplating, as this could be the only chance for him to get back at Natsu for what he did back then. This was the only time Natsu wasn't with a bunch of his friends, leaving Sting and Rogue to quickly jump him. But...

Sting looked over at Lucy who had just sat down on the bench and took out a book to read.

"Forget it." Sting closed his eyes.

"Sting..." Rogue furrowed his eyebrows. "This is the only chance you'll get, are you sure?"

Sting gave it more thought but Lucy's smile clouded his mind. "I'm sure. He's Lucy's best friend and I don't want to do anything that'll catch her attention especially in a bait place like this."

"Hmm." Rogue sighed. "I'm assuming you'll be fine on your own then."

"Yeah." Sting said without taking his eyes off the door.

"I'll be with Lucy. Take your time." Rogue walked off in the direction Lucy was in whole Sting walked up to the changing room door and pushed it open.

No one but Natsu was in there.

"Luce, this is the changing room, for guys, don't worry, I'll be out in a sec-." Natsu put on his jersey and turned around to be met with Sting.

Natsu furrowed his brows and glared at the blonde. "You huh? What are you doing here?"

"It's not your changing room is it." Sting walked to a nearby locker to put his stuff in, the only thing that was separating him and Natsu right now was the wide bench in the middle. Natsu stood his ground and started to put his things away and lock his locker. "How has things been then? For you I mean."

Natsu was hesitant. He looked around to see if there were people nearby, just so he can be ready to get jumped by Sting's group. After seeing that no one but them was around, he felt more relaxed to partake in Sting's questions. "They've been great I guess. Class is still a bore. What about you?"

"Just got transferred, so I'm still learning where things are around here." Sting relaxed his shoulders now that he knew Natsu wasn't going to attack him from the back.

"Don't beat yourself up too much about it, that's how I was on my first day before Lucy started helping me out." Natsu chuckled.

Sting smiled. 'Maybe Natsu has forgotten all about it and is willing to put it behind him.' Sting thought.

"I've missed having these conversations between us." Sting and Natsu thought simultaneously.

The tension in the air had fallen and awkwardness filled the room. The two stayed in silence for awhile. Natsu sat on the bench and began to put on his shoes, to break the silence, he chuckled and asked Sting;

"Found a girlfriend yet? I know that ever since back then, you haven't been able to trust any girls lately."

Sting remained for a bit and put on his jersey. "Haven't found anyone yet, but I'm considering one person."

"Ayyy, that's what's up. What's she like?" Natsu stood up from the bench, put his shoes on the bench, and tied his laces.

"Oh..." Sting started to daydream as Lucy's smiles appeared in his head. "She smiles a lot, she's intelligent and makes my heart beat fast every time I'm around her."

"Hahaha! She sounds like a real treat." Natsu jumped over the bench and threw his arm around Sting's neck. Completing forgetting the situation between them, they dropped the intensity and seemed much more comfortable. "What's her body like? Big breasts and a fat ass?"

Sting sweatdropped. He really didn't look at Lucy that way like he did for other girls, if anything, her beautiful blonde hair grabbed his attention.

"I guess you could say that." Sting replied.

Natsu smacked him on the back in a playful way. "Hahaha! I'll be looking out for her then, just make sure to claim her before I do. You know I don't hold back on those sort of things."

"Yeah." Sting shook his head and Natsu left the locker room. Minutes passed by, during that time, Sting was putting away all his belongings, he clutched onto the back pocket of his tracksuit bottoms that he just took off. He took out the object and admired it with his eyes, in a very slow and nonchalant way. "I'm glad he didn't give me a reason to use it, things would've turned very bloody if he did."

Sting put the object back in his tracksuit bottoms and closed the locker, locking it also.

He went to the door and stopped for a minute. He sighed heavily. "Here we go."

-To Be Continued


	14. 14

3rd Person's POV Monday, 9:42 am, Location: Hargeon College, Gym, Locker Room

"Yeah." Sting shook his head and Natsu left the locker room. Minutes passed by, during that time, Sting was putting away all his belongings, he clutched onto the back pocket of his tracksuit bottoms that he just took off. He took out the object and admired it with his eyes, in a very slow and nonchalant way. "I'm glad he didn't give me a reason to use it, things would've turned very bloody if he did."

Sting put the object back in his tracksuit bottoms and closed the locker, locking it also.

He went to the door and stopped for a minute. He sighed heavily. "Here we go."

Monday, 9:50am, Location: Hargeon College, Gym, Courts

Sting came out of the locker room 10 minutes after Natsu. The pinkette was already practicing his shooting from the three point line. Lucy and Rogue were up on the benches watching Natsu make all his shots.

Well, more like, Lucy was watching Natsu play, Rogue was reading his Information Technology book.

Sting looked at Lucy then back at Natsu. "Best friends huh. How can she be best friends with him? How did he even meet Lucy in the first place?"

Sting thought all of this and began to get frustrated. Standing from the baseline, he threw the ball out of frustration, which ended up hitting Natsu's ball and ending up going in the basket.

"Nice shot, Sting!" Lucy exclaimed followed by a clap.

Rogue looked up from his book for a second then looked back down at it. Sting blinked numerous times then went along with it.

"Ha! Yeah, thanks. Meant to do that."

"Watch it dumbass! Use the other side of the court." Natsu shouted out.

"Hehe, Sorry. Could I get my ball back?" Sting rubbed the back of his head.

Natsu lightly kicked the basketball in Sting's direction. The blonde picked up the ball and bounced it a little. He looked from the corner of his eye and saw Lucy watching Natsu dunk a few times, feeling confident and a little frustrated that Natsu was getting most of her attention, he shot from his side of the court into Natsu's basket once more.

"Woah. Sting you're on a roll." Lucy cheered. Sting ruffled his hair a bit with a wide grin on his face.

"I sure am Huh."

"EUCLIFFE." Sting jumped at the mention of his last name. His eyes darted at the pinkette who was marching over to him. "You're throwing off my game here bro, quit it!"

"Sorry man, didn't mean it haha." Sting rubbed the back of his head.

Clearly frustrated, Natsu switched sides with Sting. "Since you love hitting it on that side, I'll use this side of the court."

Sting nodded and moved to the side of the court where he shot those awesome 3-pointers.

Sting looked up at Lucy, who now, had all her attention on him, he brushed it off by rolling his shoulders a bit and shooting from the 2-point line.

"In!" Sting yelled. He smirked to himself once he heard Lucy clapping in the stands, now he felt as if it was time. "Hey Luce, could you come down here for a sec?"

Natsu immediately stopped what he was doing and slowly turned to where Sting was standing on the court. Lucy put her stuff down and immediately went down the steps to join Sting on the court.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Have you ever shot a basketball?" Sting smirked.

"Never actually. When I was younger, I used to play for a team, but never got to actually play. I was a bench warmer." Lucy laughed hysterically.

Sting smiled at her beautiful laugh. He put the ball in her hand. Lucy held the ball whilst Sting caressed her knuckles. "How about you give it a shot then?"

"W-What... now?!" Lucy stuttered. "I'm not really good at this, it's been so long and I sucked during the practices..."

"Well, this isn't practice, sort of, but I'm not testing you. I just want you to experience that burning feeling when you shoot a ball and score." Sting stepped behind her and held her waists. "Now, let's move to the 2-point line."

Lucy immediately flushed red as she felt the tall blonde's breath on her neck. They took slow steps up until she was standing on the 2-point line, facing the basket.

Sting backed away to the sidelines. And let out a shout;

"Go ahead Luce, you can do it!" Sting cheered.

Lucy looked at the basket, bent her knees and shot the ball, she hit the rim and watched as the ball bounced back towards her.

"Aww man." Lucy sighed.

Natsu watched Lucy struggle as she continued trying to get the ball in, he shook his head and decided to go help her out but when he picked up his ball and turned around to go help out the blonde, Sting was already on the move.

Natsu raised a brow and thought to himself. "How are they so comfortable with each other right now?"

"You got the knees right and the posture, but don't keep shooting every time you get the chance. Look at the rim and align your body with it, this should help you to make a clear shot, just like those video games that show the green arrow that tells you if it's going to go in or not." Sting held onto Lucy's waist and rubbed his chin on her right shoulder. "Just relax."

Lucy flushed red and did what he said. Sting took a few steps back to give her some space.

Lucy aligned herself with the front of the rim and was intently looking at the black box on the board.

She bent her knees and jumped when the time felt right, immediately releasing the ball and luckily it went in.

"Yes! Yes! I did it!" Lucy jumped up happily.

"Yo Lucy! That was a great shot!" Sting ran over to her as he also shared the same excitement as she did. "Now do you feel that feeling?"

"I do! Even though I don't play, I might have a shot at Natsu whenever we are playing in real life or on 2k!" Lucy fist pumped the air.

"Sure you will." Sting let a drop of sweat leave his forehead.

"HEY!" The two blondes looked at the pinkette who was marching over to them.

"Oh, hey Natsu." Lucy waved.

"Sup." Sting nodded.

"So, from what I'm seeing, you two are friends now huh, when did you two meet?" Natsu folded his arms as he kept one foot on his ball.

"Well..." Sting rubbed the back of his head. "Nowhere special, I actually saw her as I was passing Gajeel."

"What!" Natsu gritted his teeth as he thought that in his head. "That's impossible."

"Gajeel and I were in midst of a short conversation until Sting came and introduced himself to us, then from there, we became friends." Lucy smiled from ear to ear.

"So when Lucy was showing Gajeel around the school, why am I not surprised!" Natsu thought to himself. "It must've been around the time when I got hooked up on Yukino, then that bastard Summer, ruined everything."

"That's cool. I'm glad you two have been hitting it off nicely. If I knew you had a nice connection, I would've introduced you earlier. Hahahahaha." Natsu laughed hysterically.

Sting and Lucy began to laugh with him, this went on for 10 seconds, just before Natsu stopped abruptly and returned his expression to a calm straight one.

Sting noticed this whilst Lucy took it as a nice time to laugh and joke with friends, but Natsu's glare was too intense for this to be a normal stop 'n' laugh with some friends.

He was serious. And his glare told him that he definitely does not approve of the little flame he's trying to create with Lucy.

It felt like this was going to become a long journey to overcome.

-To Be Continued


	15. 15

~Previously~

Sting and Lucy began to laugh with him, this went on for 10 seconds, just before Natsu stopped abruptly and returned his expression to a calm straight one.

Sting noticed this whilst Lucy took it as a nice time to laugh and joke with friends, but Natsu's glare was too intense for this to be a normal stop 'n' laugh with some friends.

He was serious. And his glare told him that he definitely does not approve of the little flame he's trying to create with Lucy.

It felt like this was going to become a long journey to overcome.

Monday, 10:05am, Location: Hargeon College, Gym, Courts

"Well... I'm glad, that Lucy is making more friends." Natsu said under gritted teeth.

"Don't play silly." Lucy pulled his ear. "You're hiding all your friends from me. I heard Sting has been a friend of yours for a long time."

"Haha. He has." Natsu played it off with a smirk. "Just thought that if I introduced you to my friends then you would stop being my best friend and find someone new."

"Oh Natsu." Lucy said with a sad tone as she hugged the pinkette. "I would never do that. Your the best friend a girl like me can ever ask for and I'm so lucky to have somebody like you."

Sting watched Natsu wrap his arms around Lucy's torso as he rested his chin on her head.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu said and made eye contact with Sting. He winked at him with a sharp toothy grin.

Sting grimaced. "Bastard."

Lucy and Natsu parted, but Natsu got ahold of her hand. With a soft tone in his voice; "Do you wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Why are you being so cringe about it? As if you're my boyfriend or something." Lucy giggled.

"I mean, I can be if you want." Natsu grinned.

Lucy blushed, but shook away the thoughts, as to not trigger her feelings for him again.

"Weirdo." She pushed his chest.

Sting watched Natsu. And began to think to himself. "So you want to play that game, Dragneel? Cool, we can play that game."

Sting picked up his ball as well as Natsu's.

"Lucy, I thought you was going to play with me for a little while?" Sting said with a fake pout. "Plus, doesn't Dragneel have to practice a little more?"

"I mean, sure, but a little ice cream wouldn't hurt." Natsu shrugged.

"Sometimes you gotta put your cravings behind your goals, or else you won't live up to the challenge." Sting said as he threw Natsu's ball at his chest.

Natsu caught the ball with his quick reflexes. "Hmph. I guess."

Natsu grimaced. He hated the fact that Sting was actually right, even though, his real intention was just to get Lucy far away from Sting.

"Haha, you're right. I guess I'll see you later Lucy, Sting and I need to practice. Right Eucliffe? You came here to practice too right?" Natsu clutched at his ball.

"What do you mean Natsu? I foiled your shots about two times already and shot from the baseline, that's all the practice I need." Sting shrugged his shoulders with a proud smirk.

"You fucking..." Natsu said through gritted teeth. "You know what, you're right, I'm lacking behind and I need to catch up. You guys have a good time."

"Hey Rogue! Let's roll!" Sting called out to his friend who immediately came down the steps with his books, along with Lucy's stuff.

"Here you go." He handed Lucy her stuff.

"Thank you, Rogue." Lucy took her bag from Rogue and looked back at Natsu who stood in the middle of the court with a frown.

"Have fun practicing Natsu, I'll see you later, I'll get you some cola at least." Lucy waved her bestfriend a farewell. Sting followed behind her very closely, looked over his shoulder and put on a winner's smile.

Natsu's blood boiled. "This is pissing me off."

With anger, Natsu stomped over to the baseline and threw the ball at basket.

He missed. The ball bounced back over to him. He looked down at the orange ball and tightly balled up his fists.

"Better at shooting than me... and can grabs girl's attention better than me... Fuck!" Natsu picked up the ball and with all his might, he threw the ball at the glass backboard, which ended up shattering.

He cooled down from his sudden outburst. Just thinking about Sting and Lucy together got Natsu all riled up and he hated how he always messed up and made it look like Sting was smarter than he was.

After calming down, he then noticed what he had done.

"Shit." Natsu sweatdropped. Just by seeing this, all he could imagine was a crazed woman with crimson hair, strangling him. "Maybe I'll just... head out!"

Natsu ran into the changing rooms and bolted out the door, the minute he grabbed his stuff.

Monday, 10:25am, Location: Outside Hargeon College, Mall

Lucy and Rogue sat down at a table beside an indoor restaurant, whilst Sting went to go get the ice cream. Lucy tapped her feet as she waited, she looked over at Rogue who was deep in his book.

She decided to spark a conversation, seeing as she's never actually gotten to know Rogue very well.

"Any other hobbies other than just studying?" Lucy looked up at the ceiling.

"I do like to build computers in my spare time." Rogue answered without taking his eyes of the book he was reading.

"Oh wow! So, you're into Computer Engineering?" Lucy said with stars in her eyes.

"Boring I know." Rogue shook his head.

"Not at all. I sorta have some experience in building computers, just never quite got to actually completing one. I always got stuck with fitting in the motherboard, then I gave up and had a tantrum about it." Lucy pouted. "No matter how much time I put into it, I gave up, naturally."

"Haha, welcome to the club. I put everything together, but whenever I plug it in, it would either blow up or just not turn on." Rogue fixed his glasses once more. "I could spend all week working on it and I'll still fail. Ha, well, can't give up now when I'm so close."

"Surely you need a break, do something else so you can have a fresh mind. Not really a sports guy, are you?" Lucy asked.

He fixed his glasses and looked up at her. "I would play it from time to time, but it's not really my forte, I'm more of a tech guy, if I do say so myself, what about you?"

"I've not actually gave it any thought..." Lucy put her finger to her lips. "I can already imagine that the minute I graduate, my father will expect me to be running his business."

"You're the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, he is widely known in various fields, especially the IT field. Even better, he owns some shares in EtherioCorp. where they create one of the fastest and greatest CPU's known to man. I actually plan to get an internship there." Rogue told her with an enthusiastic tone, but the enthusiasm wasn't present on his face.

She smiled at the black haired man. "Looks like somebody knows their stuff. If you want, I could introduce you to my father sometime. You and Sting."

"Ah! Really?!" He stood up with a surprised expression. This is probably the first time Lucy has seen him doing anything else rather than just glare. "You don't have to y-you know! That seems like a hassle and besides, isn't he busy? Aren't you busy too? He wouldn't have time to spare even a minute for a nerd like me..."

"Rogue, relax. My father isn't as egotistical as people make him out to be." Lucy giggled at his act.

Rogue sighed heavily, followed by a small chuckle. "Yeah, you're right."

Then Sting arrived.

"Looks like you guys are hitting it off well, I'm glad." Sting held two glasses of lemonade. "We can get ice cream later, instead, have some lemonade. Here you go aswell buddy." Sting set her full glass in front of her and did the same for Rogue.

"What about yours?" Rogue asked.

"I got mine in a bottle." Sting sat down between them. "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Rogue was just telling me about the future he's heading for." Lucy took a sip of her cold lemonade.

"The IT profession right?" Sting looked over at his friend.

"Surprised you even remembered." Rogue said with a straight face.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am." Sting flexed his left bicep.

"Really?" Rogue said with a sarcastic gasp.

"Try me." Sting folded his arms with a toothy grin.

"Solve this then." Rogue fixed his glasses. "I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with wind. What am I?"

Lucy took long sips from her straw as she darted her eyes at the blonde who gave it a long thought. He put his right index finger to his forehead whilst he rested his left hand on his right bicep.

"Haha... I got this.." Sting fixed his posture so that he looked cool in front of Lucy.

Rogue just looked at him with his calm expression, as he waited for the blonde's response. He knew Sting wasn't good with riddles, so he decided to lay an easy one on him, just to taunt him.

Whilst he was figuring out the riddle, Rogue turned to Lucy and resumed their conversation.

"So Lucy, do you have any pets?"

"Pets... not really. I do want one though, it's just that I don't have the time to care for one right now." Lucy stirred the ice in her lemonade glass with her straw. "And you?"

"Ah yes, I have a cat, let me show you." Rogue took out his phone and searched for some good photos that he has of his cat.

"A hum." Sting said.

"No." Rogue replied.

"A whistle." Sting said.

"No." Rogue said.

"A Ghost?" Sting guessed.

"..." Rogue didn't even answer, he just looked at him with a 'are you kidding me' look.

"An aeroplane?" Sting smiled.

"No." Rogue said.

"DAMMIT!" Sting clutched at his hair. Lucy laughed a little and covered her mouth to hide it from Sting.

"Here we go." Rogue handed his phone over to Lucy, who awed at the green cat.

"Aww, he looks so precious and cute. Is that a frog costume?" Lucy asked as she handed him his phone again.

"Yes, his name is Frosche." Rogue smiled. "Just like Sting and I, his bestfriend is Lector."

"When I get my pet, I hope they can be good friends with your pets." Lucy said with a cheerful grin on her face.

"That would be awesome! I got it now! A Clap." Sting stood up and pointed at Rogue.

"No." Rogue replied.

"ARGHHH!" Sting ruffled his own hair out of frustration.

Lucy watched Sting with a small glint in her eye, even though it has been a few days, the Sting immediately became her, love at first sight. She has caught her eye and she has fallen for him completely. From his handsome face, to sexy body and his classy demeanour. Everything that she adored about Natsu, Sting had it all.

Plus, Sting's record is clean. She knows he has done it at least 3 times, but it was with the same girl.

His ex. Who cheated on him, with Natsu.

She was kind of shocked to hear that, but later found out that Natsu didn't know that was Sting's girlfriend, so Lucy was not entirely mad at Natsu.

Plus, if Natsu hadn't grabbed Sting's Ex, then Lucy wouldn't have had the chance to meet Sting. She doesn't want to look like a girl who latches on too quickly, but this was what happened with Natsu and she literally let him slip through her fingers.

"Tonight. I'll ask him tonight." Lucy said in her head. "If I get rejected, that's fine. I just want to know in my heart that I had the guts to ask a boy I like, out."

Sting continued to frantically call out answers and to no avail, they were all incorrect, this was shown with how Rogue shook his head to almost everything Sting threw at him.

"Sting Eucliffe. I will make you mine." Lucy said in her head with a determined face.

-To Be Continued


	16. 16

3rd Person POV - Monday, 11:00am, Location: Hargeon Mall

"Lucy seems really cool." Rogue walked beside Sting. Lucy had left 15 minutes ago.

"Knew you would like her. She's intelligent too, so she knows her stuff, I could hear you guys talking about computers from a mile away." Sting slightly nudged Rogue.

Rogue fixed his glasses and showed a little smile. "It's just nice to have someone to talk to about these sorts of things."

"It's a great thing that she showed a slight interest towards it. I hated the sight of you talking to Frosche like he understands what you're saying. He's just a cat, you do know that right?"

"Of course I do! But it is not like I can talk to you about Computers and Technology. You're not into it. And I don't want to force that conversation upon you." Rogue sighed.

Sting nodded in response. The subject sounded interesting, but it wasn't something that was for him, so he wouldn't be able to get into it.

"I'm curious. Why didn't you walk Lucy to her class earlier?" Rogue continues to look forward instead of shifting to look up at Sting.

Sting folded his arms behind his head. "Because it's not like her and I had classes together. Also, she might think I'm weird since I'm not her boyfriend and all."

"Sting." Rogue furrowed his brows.

"Eh? What's with the face man?" Sting kept a distance, worried that he may get scolded.

"You love Lucy, don't you?" Rogue stopped walking.

"Well, yeah, of course. She's my friend, why wouldn't I like her?" Sting stopped in front of Rogue.

"The keyword in my sentence was love, not like. I can tell when you've fallen for someone, Sting." Rogue continued walking on. "Remember Moni-."

"Stop. Just stop." Sting looked down at the ground.

Rogue sighed heavily. "I understand, but it seems like Lucy is very close with Natsu. If you love Lucy, don't let the same thing happen twice."

Sting stood frozen for a bit.

His ex and Natsu.

Just thinking about it made his blood boil, his fists clenched together as the veins in his arms started to pop.

"Not this time. I won't let my heart be torn to shreds this time! Especially not by Natsu, never again!" Sting declared to himself.

Rogue looked over his shoulder and grinned. "I hope you can live up to that declaration. Let's call up Yukino and see if she wants to come out for a couple of drinks later. On me."

"Alright! Free drinks, how about you call up Frosche too?" Sting said jokingly as he threw his arm over Rogue's shoulder.

"Screw you." Rogue rolled his eyes.

"How many lessons you got left today?" Sting asked. "I've only got Theory assessments to complete then I'm done for the day. It's a 2-hour period"

"Same. 2 hours of study period." Rogue answered.

"Well, let's get it over with and have some fun tonight!" Sting said with a toothy grin.

Monday, 3:50pm, Location: Magnolia Suburbs - Lucy's Apartment

"I'm so tired." Lucy entered her apartment. She yawned as she threw her bag on her couch.

She immediately went to her room and dropped on her bed. She sighed heavily into her strawberry scented duvets. Without taking off her clothes and switching into something much comfortable, she began to doze off into a well deserved dream.

But before she could finally fall into dreamland, her phone vibrated along with a loud...

"PING!"

She lifted up her head in a slow, frustrated manner, picked up her phone and saw that it was Natsu that was texting her.

"Uuuuuuggggghhhhhhhh." She groaned as she opened her phone to see what Natsu was texting her about.

N - We're throwing a party!

N - You're still coming to the tavern to meet Elfman's sisters, right?

"Crap. I forgot, ugghh, I'm so tirrreeeeddddd." Lucy punched the air. She stopped and laid back on her bed. "Should I go?"

She reached for her phone and began to type.

L - Idk, I am a little tired and I've got an early period tomorrow.

N - Come on Luce... don't be like that, it's only 4pm, at least stay till 8pm... does that work?

L - Even if I said no, you would still come here and drag me...

N - So, is that a yes then?

Lucy placed her phone on the bed beside her.

"Should I go?" She said to herself.

"PING!" Her phone went off again.

She picked up her phone followed by a groan.

"What now-." She looked at her phone and expected an angry text from Natsu, but instead she received a text from Sting. "What's this about..."

S - Hey Lucy, was wondering if you wanna hang out with Rogue and I tonight? We're going out for some drinks.

Lucy sighed as she wrote back to Sting.

L - Sorry, I think I'm going to stay in for tonight. I have an early period tomorrow.

S - Oh really? That sucks...

Monday, 3:50pm, Location: Sabertooth Square - Rogue's Apartment

"What did she say?" Rogue asked as he held his purring cat.

"She's got an early start tomorrow at school, I guess she doesn't want to wake up late this time." Sting said as he slouched on the couch and rested his head upon his fist. "You think she's lying?"

"Why do you say that?" Rogue looked up.

"You know, since she's Natsu's bestfriend, she's probably hanging out with him right now and covered it up." Sting sighed heavily.

"Why don't you go and see, Lucy seems honest. If she's at home, keep her company then." Rogue asked. "Since she doesn't want to step out, bring the fun to her."

"Great idea, thanks man... No! Wait, didn't you want to hang out tonight, along with Yukino-." Sting paused as Rogue got up and made his way to his kitchen.

"Sure, but now I see a potential girlfriend for my buddy and I want him to be happy." Rogue poured himself some orange juice and raised the glass to his lips. "Don't you want to be happy?"

Sting clenched his fists as a small tear rolled down his face. "I won't forget this, Rogue."

"Stop being cringey, it's okay, alright." Rogue rolled his eyes. "I just want you to stop being gloomy."

"Shut it, when am I ever gloomy..." Sting mumbled under his breath as he started typing his suggestion to Lucy.

It took him some time to send it, afraid that it came out more like a Netflix and chill suggestion.

Monday, 4:15pm, Location: Magnolia Suburbs - Lucy's Apartment

"PINGG!" Lucy's phone went off again. Now she was at her desk, reading over her notes and practice papers.

She picked up her phone and looked down at the message, her eyes opened wide.

S - How about I come over and we could watch a movie or something?

"YES!" Lucy squealed as she stood up from her desk.

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN, HEARTFILIA!" Lucy's neighbour bellowed from next, followed by a few bangs on the wall.

"Oh... sorry, Mr.Funsworth." Lucy apologised. She sat back down and took a deep breath.

L - Sure, I'll give you the address.

S - Cool. See you later then.

"Okay! Time for a shower." Lucy immediately got to work, as if she was inviting someone of royal heritage to her home.

Meanwhile, Sting was doing front flips, literal front flips in Rogue's living room.

"Don't get too excited, she may just want to hang out and watch a movie, nothing else." Rogue said.

"Ugh, I'm not Natsu, you know, I already know that." Sting said with a disgusted expression. He quickly got his shoes on, grabbed his wallet, keys and phone.

"Haha, okay. Well, you have fun." Rogue switched on the television as Sting quickly left, shutting the door properly behind him.

Monday, 4:22pm, Location: Official Fairy Tail Tavern

Everyone in the tavern was as wild as ever, but things really couldn't kick off without the ring leader's hyped up behaviour.

Natsu sat in a booth by himself, looking down at his phone.

"Yo Natsu!" Gray called out.

"Huh?" Natsu snapped out of his trance and looked up at the half naked man. "Aye, what's up, bro?"

"You've been sitting here looking lost as fuck man, you good?" Gray sat down opposite him.

"Oh... yeah! Just waiting for Luce to text me back." Natsu looked back down at his phone and still saw that he was left on 'Read'.

"Hahaha! You falling for Lucy now?" Gray said jokingly.

"What! No, I'm just wondering why she hasn't shown up yet." Natsu rested back on the comfy chair. "She would've made it here by now."

"Gotta understand that Lucy is a busy woman. Her and the rest of the girls, got futures to work towards, you know." Gray took a sip out of his icy water. "You were hitting it off nicely with Lisanna earlier, wasn't this whole celebration your idea, your the host, so you should be keeping her company."

Natsu scratched his head. "True, I guess I'll head on over, let me know when Lucy texts back."

"Got you." Gray called out as Natsu left the table to go hang out with Cana and the rest who were trying to get Lisanna and Mira in on their drinking game.

"PING!" Natsu's phone went off.

"Hm?" Gray looked down as he picked up Natsu's phone.

L - Maybe another time Natsu, I'm hanging out with Sting tonight. We are going to watch a movie, have a good time at the party!"

Gray sighed heavily as he closed his eyes briefly. He opened them and looked over at Natsu who just placed a bet against Cana, everyone cheered on for the salmon haired young man.

Gray looked back at Natsu's phone.

"Not going to happen again." Gray held down on the message and deleted it. He powered off Natsu's phone and placed it face down on the table. "I'll have to speak to Lucy tomorrow during lunch period."

-To Be Continued


End file.
